


A Rather... Unfortunate Love Story

by DeafeningSilence001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Chickens, Cuddling, Draco comes out, Drunk student, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Good Slytherins, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, M/M, Picnic, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafeningSilence001/pseuds/DeafeningSilence001
Summary: Since when does Harry ever turn a challenge down? Especially from Draco Malfoy. Who will be the first to back down from this wonderful game of "Chicken"?IMPORTANT: THIS WILL BE UPDATED WHEN THE STORY IS FINISHED. IF YOU WANT UPDATES BEFORE THEN GO TO MY WATTPAD. SAME USER.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Chicken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Rather... Unfortunate Love Story

Chicken. But not the Food kind.

Harry's day started out quite normally. He woke up, got dressed, poured icy water on Ron (who shrieked and got out of bed) and went down to breakfast in the Great Hall.  
Eventually Hermione came and joined them with her new boyfriend, Blaise. Harry had made an effort to be nice to Blaise because Hermione seemed happy and that is what mattered. Although he was still a little confused as to how they went from hating eachother to dating in just 48 hours.  
Ron didn't say much of anything about the subject. Or anything at all really. He never really spoke at breakfast or dinner because he was too busy stuffing his face with food which was honestly fine with everyone else.  
The abnormal part started when Draco Malfoy came over and sat down next to Blaise and across from Harry. He just sits there and starts eating like he owns the bloody place. On one hand, Harry felt a small amount of respect for a man who put aside his views to support his friend. On the other.. What in the bloody hell. Since when does this foul, loathsome git get to sit with them?  
Harry honestly thought he had gone mad. That was until Hermione caught his eye and gave him the look. The look that said "So help me if you ruin this, I'll stop helping you with homework." Harry still had homework that needed to get done so he kept his mouth shut, opting to stare at Malfoy instead.  
Malfoy ate his food like a fricking princess. Perfect manners, perfect posture. He used a napkin and everything. He made Ron look like even more of a pig. Especially when they were in close proximity. It was really quite interesting to watch the pretty princess.  
All Draco wanted was to get through this bloody meal. Something told him this table-sharing for their meals would be a common every day occurence. So Draco did what he did best, besides annoying Potter that is. He supported his friend. He ate quietly and used his best manners and avoided starting drama by not saying anything for once in his life.  
But he could feel Potter staring at him. It was like someone running their finger tips ever so lightly across the hairs on his neck. It made him want to use even more manners then he already did, just so Potter could see how bloody perfect Draco was. But it also bugged the everliving magic out of him that he wanted to impress Potter. Annoy him really.  
Eventually, he got fed up. So Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow and made the best mistake of his life. He got on Potter's nerves.  
"Potter, honestly I know I am gorgeous and that you're in love with me. But Merlins beard if you are going to stare at me for so long, take me out to dinner." Potter easily returned the glare, not one to back down from a challenge.  
"Fine then, I reckon I'll see you at 4 to go to Hogsmead? Since I am obviously in love with you." Harry invited testily, completely ignoring the swift kick Hermione sent him under the table. Draco smirked, just knowing that Potter was bluffing and would eventually wimp out. He'll play this game and win.  
"Of course, glad to know thats settled and done with. See you then, unless you're scared?"  
"Never." Harry replied, watching Draco.  
"Good."  
"Good."  
Ron was just watching the two in horror, his mouth wide open, Chicken leg halfway there yet hanging limply, completely forgotten due to the scene unfolding before them: not quite able to believe this was happening. Hermione just rolled her eyes, smiled and leaned into Blaise's arms, the two talking quietly to each other.  
Harry and Draco just went back to eating and promptly ignored eachother and the rest of the meal passed in tense silence. Blaise stood up suddenly, grabbing Hermione's hand.  
"Come along love, I want to take a walk outside of this bloody castle. It's been a long weekend." Hermione smiled up at him with a look Harry'd never seen on her before- complete adoration and quickly got up and walked away, waving at Harry and smirking at the three of them as she left.  
Malfoy looked up in confusion, not having heard about their weekend fiasco. Harry met his eye and smiled  
"Oh! They didn't tell you? I'll make sure to tell you the story on our Hogsmead trip. That is, unless you want to cancel? I'd hate to waste your time with such a boring story."  
Draco grit his teeth. Potter would give in. He knew it. You can't outbluff a Malfoy. So he simply took a deep breath and put on his charming smile.  
"And miss a surely wonderful day with the famous Harry Potter? Never! But I mean, you must have some brilliant stories to share considering how famous and talented you and your friends are! I look forward to our.. Date" Draco said, smirking at Harry 's flushed face.  
Honestly Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He knew Malfoy was bluffing and wouldn't really go to Hogsmead with him. The Ferret would find some excuse. But Malfoy seemed 100% sincere, besides the sarcasm that is. Harry just needed to bide his time and find a way to call hin out on it. Eventually Malfoy would chicken out and Harry would win. In the meantime, Harry had to spend an ungodly amount of time in his presence. Unless Malfoy quit that is. Though, five minutes in Malfoys prescence was too much in Harrys opinion.  
Draco stood up to leave, he wanted Potter to stew and freak out. Eventually he would get nervous and think Draco had meant it. Then he would leave. And Draco would win. But for now.. Maybe a parting gift for Harry to ponder over. Draco smiled evily as a plan formulated in his brain.  
Leaning over, he put his hand under Potters chin and lifted his face up to his. Potter was surprisingly warm on his hand. Draco studied his wide green eyes that were staring at him in shock for a second and then smiled and leaned in closer. Potter held his breath as Draco whispered "I will see you at four right here." Then released his chin and sauntered off, leaving Potter in a furious confused daze.  
To an outsider, it seemed as though the two were coupling up. Admitting their feelings and going for it and such. Which was honestly quite shocking but it's not like strange things never happened. The professors who were watching were all whispering together, making bets about the two boys and when they would actually get together. Dumbledore just smiled knowingly from his portrait because in reality, they just started one big game of Chicken. 

Chapter 2 - You've got to be Bluffing me.

Four honestly couldn't come fast enough. Harry was just waiting in excitement to see if Malfoy had changed his mind. He had to win this. He wasn't sure why. For pride? No Harry didn't really care that much about "pride". Maybe it was just so he could shove it in that gits face that Harry beat him at another thing? No.. He did that plenty at quidditch. Harry wasn't really a thrill seeker. It found him. Minus quidditch of course. But everyone has their hobbies, his just happened to be life threatening and exhilarating.  
The only real reason, that Harry found was that he honestly thinks Malfoy was bluffing. There was no way Malfoy sincerely wanted to spend time with Harry. He quite obviously only agreed to shock Harry and scare him off. But little did Malfoy know it took alot more than that to scare him off. That thing that Malfoy did, with his chin, was also just a move to make Harry uncomfortable. He probably copied it off Blaise, seeing as Blaise did that to Hermione just this morning. He really needed to talk to Hermione. But she was off doing god knows what with Blaise.  
Classes were cancelled today for some reason. The teachers hadn't told them anything except that there would be no class today and there would be another day to go to Hogsmead except all students were required to. Which was odd. But then, immediately afterwards they had all left. Ron was eventually done eating so they went to the Gryffindor common room and just goofed off.  
When 3:50 came, Harry shot up, changed into his non-school day wear and raced down to the Great hall. He arrived exactly at 3:59 and Malfoy arrived one minute later. Of course he had to be exactly on time. Bloody prick. But.. He had still came. He called Harry's bluff as much as Harry had called his. With a forced smile at one another, they quietly walked down to where the teachers were waiting to shoo the remaining students off to Hogsmead.  
On the walk to Hogsmead, Draco didn't say much. He was honestly surprised Potter came at all. Well they had to go, but it was surprising that he would go with him. But now, they had to be seen in public.. Together. What would his mother say about this.. But Draco, ever the perfect gentleman, on the outside anyway, smiled and graciously led the way.  
Harry wasn't quite sure what to think. He didn't know what to say either. He was toungue tied. Simply because Malfoy actually was going with him. The Ferret wasn't bluffing. Bloody Hell.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Draco decided he may as well make the most of it and spoke to Harry.  
"So, I believe that you promised me a story about how Blaise and your brainy friend came to be?"  
Harry looked over suprised but then smiled and shared the story of how they accidentally trapped themselves in the Room of Requirements and had to spend time together and how Hermione heroically saved Blaises life. Harry made sure to exaggerate the saving though. No sense in giving Malfoy a chance to diss her.  
Draco was honestly shocked. Potter was an excellent story teller! And the fact that the bushy haired mudbl.. know-it-all saved his friend didn't really shock him. She did so enjoy trying to be better than everyone at everything. Draco was however, barely two points behind her. He was JUST as smart as she was. He just didn't flaunt it and the two points were only because he had to skip because his family pulled him out of school.  
"So I suppose I'm in debt to your friend for saving mine? Lovely. Well honestly, good riddance. If Blaise gets himself in trouble, I can't be the only one who saves his neck." Draco reasoned to Potter, not exactly realizing that he sort if complimented the Granger girl. But if Blaise found something to like in her then so be it.  
By the time that Draco finished talking they had arrived at Hogsmead. They both stopped, trying to decide where to go. They looked at each other as if asking the other their opinion.  
"Let's go to -"  
" Maybe we could go to-" they started at the same time then broke off, one laughing and one rolling his eyes in annoyance as Harry continued.  
"Maybe we could go to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes?" Malfoy looked at him with confusion and annoyance.  
"You want me to go to the blood traitors older brother's useless shop?" He asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Harry grit his teeth and forced himself to be friendly.  
"Obviously you've never been there Malfoy, otherwise you'd realize it's far from useless. They have loads of stuff that comes in handy. Give it a shot."  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and gestured for Harry to lead the way to the twins jokeshop. Harry simply smiled, already getting wicked ideas on pranks he could pull.  
When they arrived, Fred and George met Harry at the door as usual. With a incredulous look at Malfoy, they welcomed Harry into the shop with their normal "It's on the shop, we owe you!" And then they went off to attend their huge shop.  
Draco followed Potter inside, amazed at what the prankstershad accomplished. Complete and utter Chaos. Yet the chaos had a sense of carefree wonder to it. In front of him were racks and racks of products and tables all over with stuff like 'Peruvian Darkness powders ', 'Extendable Ears', 'Portable Swamps', 'Weasleys Sick Snack Packs', Draco simply didn't know where to begin. He didn't realize how talented the Weasley twins were, creating all this on their own. Potter quietly led him over to a shelf labeled "Extendable Ears" and grabbed a pair. Then he dropped it on the ground. although instead of hitting the ground. It just.. Disappeared. Draco gave Potter a dumbfounded look and the boy just smirked.  
"Fred and George's new product. Its called the 'Pocket Shop' basically like a shopping bag except its invisible, weightless, and the products you put in are immediately payed for. It follows you when you come in and doesn't leave the store. The best part is the only person who can put products in is the person who has money to pay for it. Childsafe. It also sends your products to your room when your done and the bag simply.. Disappears. I don't know how they do it." Potter explained, watching Dracos expression with amusement.  
Draco shook his head in wonder at the twins. Here he thought they were not talented in magic. Just useless pranks that were good for a laugh or two. This however, was such advanced magic that it blew his mind. The twins had to be two of the most talented wizards he ever met. Besides Harry of course, but you'd never get him to fess up to that. He'd be mental to say it outloud.  
They continued shopping, Draco grabbing items that might be useful later like the Peruvian Darkness Powder, Chocolates that gave the eater huge painful blisters, a couple Dung Bombs, and a blanket that kept a perfect temperature of 18° C. Potter raised his eyebrow at the last item he'd grabbed and watched as Draco blushed.  
"What? I get cold really easily." he said, rubbing his arms and turning away slightly.  
Harry got an evil smile on his face and grabbed Draco's wrist, whirring him around so they were face to face.  
" Aww, it's ok. Do you want my jacket? "  
Draco reared his head back in shock and a little disgust. Another test. Potter expected him to say no and turn his nose. Draco desperately wanted to, but.. He wasn't really going to give him his jacket. Besides. He was cold. So Draco did the last thing Potter expected. He smiled a sickly sweet smile and said  
"Yes please!"  
The shock on Potter's face was worth it.

Chapter 3 - I Hate That Bloody Prick!

Harry was shocked that Malfoy said yes to him, again. He supposed he was trying to win as much as Harry was. So Harry did as he promised and took off his jacket and draped it over Malfoys shoulders. who then put his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up.  
Draco was honestly grateful for the jacket. He was actually quite cold and Potter's jacket was warm and cozy. He didn't even mind the faint scent of cologne that clung to the jacket, surrounding him. Draco quickly zipped the jacket up and glared at Potter.  
"Thank you for the jacket.." He muttered.  
Potter grinned at him and kept walking, headed towards the Three Broomsticks. Draco quickened his pace, greatful they hadn't seen anyone they knew.  
He had thought too quickly. The second he walked into Three Broomsticks with Potter hot on his heals, he saw three people he absolutely did NOT want to see. Blaise, Pansy, and Granger. Who of course saw them the second they came in. Granger stood up and ran over to Har- Potter, the two whispering to each other in a very animated conversation. He couldn't quite catch what they were talking about but he could care less as he walked over to Blaise and Pansy. The former watching Granger with admiration.  
"So, what have you guys been up to?" Draco asked, anything to get the conversation off him. Blaise turned his attention off his girlfriend and to Draco, looking at him up and down with an cocked eyebrow, observing his clothes and flustered look.  
"I introduced Hermione to Pansy and we were talking about Quidditch, our classes, and our plans for after school. Nice jacket by the way.. Did you just buy it?" Blaise asked with a twitching smile and a knowing look in his eye. Draco paled a little bit and considered his words carefully.  
"No, I was cold and Potter offered me his jacket. Who am I to refuse? besides, he could use the ego boost, couldn't he?" Draco sniped, turning back to where Granger and Potter were still talking, or rather Potter was and Granger was listening with a smile. Blaise rolled his eyes.  
"So when are you guys going to announce that you are a couple?" Blaise asked smirking, completely enjoying Draco's very suprised reaction.  
"What? Merlins beard, No! I hate that bloody prick! I can't stand his presence. Why in the name of Salazar Slytherin would I want to date him??" Draco shouted, earning several stares and an evil smile from Potter, which made Draco regret shouting very much. Blaise simply smiled up at the ceiling and appeared to roll his eyes.  
Lucky for Draco, Potter came back over with Granger who went and sat on Blaise's lap and studied Draco like he was some sort of insect, making Draco increasingly uncomfortable. He stood up and turned to Potter with a rough  
"Let's go!" Yet Potter resisted so Drack snatched his hand and yanked him to his feet and dragged him out the door. Completely ignoring the scene he was making and trying to ignore the burning sensation he felt on his face. When they were out of the Three Broomsticks, Draco kept walking forward, where to he didn't know. He just had to get away.  
Harry was trying really really hard not to laugh. He heard Draco's shout which was funny enough but the fact that Malfoy was so mad that he actually touched Harry? Hilarious! Not to mention he was still holding his hand.  
Harry Potter was holding Draco Malfoys hand. And it wasn't that bad. Harry's hand was a little clammy because he was nervous but Malfoy's icy hand held tight in a comfortable way, their fingers laced together and little space between their hands.  
"Malfoy, I love holding your hand, don't get me wrong, but can you please tell me where we are going?" Harry asked, his voice simply dripping sarcasm. Malfoy, immediately dropped Harry's hand as if he burned him which didn't suprise Harry at all. But then Malfoy stopped so suddenly and turned around that Harry crashed into him, sending him sprawling into a pile of leaves with Harry landing on top of him with a muted Thump.  
Draco simply lay there for a second, processing what had happened, how exactly he had come to be laying on the ground with Potter on his chest. The bloody prick obviously did this on purpose. He was trying to set Draco off. But he couldn't actually blame Potter for everything, embarrassing as it is, the hand holding was his own fault.  
He had forgotten that he grabbed Potter's hand because he was so caught up in his own annoyance. When the bastard reminded him that they were still holding hands, Draco did his best to act disgusted, but the sad truth was.. He didn't actually mind. The thought made him stop cold and he whipped around to tell Potter to bug off. Now.. They were on the ground.  
"Bloody Hell Potter, watch where you are going next time!" Draco snapped, knowing that it was entirely his own fault. Not even he could have stopped fast enough to not crash into someone like that. But, no way he'd ever fess up. Potter just smirked.  
"Sorry, just couldn't get enough of you I suppose." Draco could feel his eyes widen in suprise but his instinctively sarcastic mouth automatically snipe back  
"Well as irresistible as I am, keep your hands and body to yourself." Potter rolled his eyes and Draco just knew what he was going to say.  
"I am not the one who insisted on holding my hand halfway through Hogsmead! And don't worry, I will do my best to keep my hands off you."  
Their easy banter bothered Draco. He wasn't sure he was completely on board with the idea of being friends. Definitely not anything else! But he just needed to learn how to control his own bloody mouth. Too late to go back now.  
"Then why are you still on top of me Potter?"  
Harry paused mid-breath. He didn't actually have a plausible excuse for that one, so he did the opposite of what Malfoy expected, he leaned closer so their noses were barely touching and whispered "Maybe I just enjoy being on top of you. Ever think about that one? And please, I'm straddling you, I think we are friends. Call me Harry."  
Draco smirked at Pott-Harry and gently pushed him off so that Draco could stand up and offer Harry a hand. They started walking back to Hogswarts, linking arms, silently daring one another to let go. Another control test, and a curious friendship in the making.  
The sun somehow already ducked behind the tree tops as they walked the long road home. Draco wondered where all the time had gone in the day, it had go be at least 7 if not later. But it didn't feel like they spent three hours at Hogsmead, it was quite ridiculous. But it did remind him of a muggle saying he had heard once. "Time flys when you're having fun."  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, they paused at the Great Hall. Everyone else was already in there, eating. Harry didn't especially feel like making a bigger scene so he unlooped his arm from Draco's and strode into the Great Hall, he could see Draco glance at the Slytherin table, probably to see of Blaise was there, before he followed Harry to the Gryffindor table where Hermione, Blaise, Ron and Luna were all waiting for them.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at the two boys. She was honestly suprised they took so long to get back. She figured they would kill each other halfway through the Hogsmead visit.  
She felt Blaise's hand cover hers rather possessively so she turned to face him and he just smiled down at her and planted a kiss on her lips. She rolled her eyes at his affection but she knew that he knew she loved it. But she still batted his hands away. (Which he immediately wrapped around her waist, and burrowed his face into her neck and shoulder) and turned back to the boys who had now arrived and seated. Harry opposite to Malfoy. This was definitely quite the scene. She wanted details!  
"So, Harry, what did you and Malfoy do for your visit?" She asked, her head cocked to the side. She could feel Blaise tense around her, but she realized he was trying not to laugh. Harry looked at Draco and smirked, obviously about to try to embarrass the poor boy. But Draco spoke first, his words rushed because he wanted to get it out before Harry spread rumors.  
"We mostly just walked around Hogsmead and talked really. Potter's quite a bore. Honestly the most exciting thing we did was visit the Weasely twins Joke Shop. Even that was a downer." Harry looked at Malfoy and rolled his eyes, making it clear that Malfoy was exaggerating or leaving something out. Hermione would have to inquire about that later. But for now, she was just happy to see the two of them getting along.  
Draco honestly would rather people not know that he had fun with Harry Potter. Imagine the rumours there would be! His father would probably roll over in his grave, but luckily enough for Draco, he didn't care. He would just take things easy because Salazar knows that Draco caused enough trouble and drama for his eight years at Hogwarts. He had hoped that he helped enough in the Great War that his name had been salvaged but the traitor being friends with Mr. Saint Potter? That was a long shot. Honestly.. Its not like Harry hadn't broken every rule possible.  
Ron still didn't know what to think. Harry and the Ferret were friends now? Or at least good acquaintances, which leads to being friends.. But he wanted to support his best friend as much as possible and Harry could make his own desicion. Albeit, Ron didn't always like Harry's desicions, but Harry was a strong capable wizard and Ron trusted him with his life. Besides, why worry about drama and whos friends with who when there is a perfectly good plate of chicken wings in front of him? Ron hates to let any good food go to waste..  
The meal passed in a some what easier silence then this morning, the boys focusing more on their food, only talking when a random subject came up, Hermione and Blaise whispering quietly together, talking about Merlin knows what, even Luna pitched in a couple times. But she for the most part spoke to Neville and Ginny. The latter of whom kept throwing regretful glances at Harry.  
The summer before their last year at Hogwarts, after the Great Battle, Ginny and Harry tried out a relationship. But it just fell apart. Neither was quite sure why, it just didn't work. Ginny thought it was because one side wanted it more than the other. But the truth was, after years of yearning after Harry, when she finally got him? She was disappointed. In her mind, she built him up to be someone else entirely but, the more time she spent with him, the more she loved him, as a brother. There was still some romantic feelings between the two, just not enough on other end to go through it again.  
But when Ginny saw Harry and Draco flirting and fighting at the same time, the glances Draco kept throwing at a completely oblivious Harry? She felt a strong pang of jealousy. She couldn't help but imagine her being in Malfoys place. That was her once. Who knows. Maybe she could win him back, she just needed time.  
When the meal was over, Harry and Draco stood up at the same time and said their byes. They walked away, both trying to NOT watch the other person yet somehow, ending up staring at eachother as they walked, resulting in a clumsy Harry crashing into another person. Draco let out a bark of laughter as Harry went down once again. That poor guy really needed to watch where he was going.  
Draco ended up actually walking Harry to his dormitory, the two talking about anything that could delay their inevitable parting. Stopping outside the entrance, Harry paused to say goodnight but found himself unsure of what to do. Do they hug? No. He wasn't Hermione, guys don't do that. Fist bump? Nope. That was too cliche. Draco saved him from his internal dilemma by simply saying "Night Potter. Try your best not to dream about me" with a smirk and then turned around and began walking away. Harry smiled even though the git couldn't see and called out after him.  
"Same goes to you. Night!" shaking his head up at the ceiling, Harry gave the painting the password "Pumpernickel" and walked into the common room to go to bed. Exhausted and wide awake at the same time, it was awhile before Harry's thoughts drifted off to sleep with his mind. His last one being  
"I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.'

Chapter 4 - Morning Problems

When Harry woke up, there was a crowd of boys around him. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron. They all had faces that said they were trying really hard not to laugh, he looked at them, Thoroughly confused. "What's so funny?" He asked , honestly oblivious to their source of amusement. They all stared at him, then looked at each other.  
Seamus cracked first. Laughing so hard, spit was flying as he lost his balance and promptly fell on the bed at Harry's feet, pounding the bed beside him.  
Dean was next, his laughter was deep and loud, his knees buckled and he was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach and kicking his legs in the air.  
Ron lasted a couple seconds longer before he started roaring, his laughter hearty and full. He held on to the bedpost for dear life as he hunched over, clutching his own stomach.  
Neville's face was going a bit purple as he tried to hold his own laughter in but it was too much for him, it came out his nose first, then snickers, finally his full blown laugh joined the other three.  
Harry watched them all in amusement, still curious why they were so worked up but his amusement quickly turned to dread as Seamus explained between laughs "Harry.. Did you know.. That you talk.... In your sleep?!" Then all four stopped laughing and deadpanned stared at Harry, in unison, they moaned "Oh Dracoooooo!!!" And lost it again.  
Harry gaped at them in silent horror as they continued their laughter, faces turned red from exertion. He said that? He didn't even really like Draco! They were barely friends! Harry told them that as they sobered up, panting hard, Seamus paused mid mouth wipe and they started laughing again, quite obviously not believing a word of it.  
Eventually, Hermione came up and asked what the fuss was about and they calmed down enough to tell her. She snickered, gave Harry and apologetic smile and walked back out. Her light laughter reaching them as she went down the stairs.  
When the boys were done belly-rolling, Harry walked down to go to breakfast and found Hermione groaning in the common room.  
"No classes?.. Again?! What in the bloody hell are they doing?" Harry smiled and patted her back then walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Already at the Gryffindor table were Blaise and Draco. Malfoy was a little flushed and Blaise was smiling and laughing. Harry walked over and sat down by Blaise, but far enough away that Hermione, who was right behind him, could sit as well. After greeting Blaise with a kiss that made Harry feel really good for his friend yet slightly awkward about watching. She seemed extremely happy.  
After everyone had come in and sat down, Professor McGonagal stood up and began speaking, her voice ringing louad and clear throughout the hall.  
"Good morning everyone. Many of you are probably wondering why classes are cancelled again today." Several heads nodded in agreement, Hermione huffed and folded her arms.  
"Well! Our school has been chosen to host a ball. Not Yule this time, but Samhain. The schools Beuxbaton, Llivermony, and Durmstrang will all be joining us. Please remember that this is the biggest ball Hogwarts has had the joy of hosting and we expect you to be on your best behavior. Classes are hereby cancelled until the Monday after Halloween." Cheers sounded throughout the hall drowning out Hermione's groan.  
Harry personally loved the fact that he had over three weeks to do absolutely nothing. Well, for the most part, nothing. He supposed he had to ask someone to the dance or just go stag. He wanted to have a dance partner though. He turned to Ron curious what he was going to do, but Ron was already turning in his chair.  
"Luna, I know I've been a bit of a jerk to you in the past but would you like to go to the ball with me? When the time comes that is." He finished rather awkwardly. Luna looked rather suprised but a pleasant, dreamy smile came across her face.  
"I'd love to Ron, that'd be wonderful." Ron then turned to Harry with a questioning look. " Oi, Harry, who are you going to ask? " Harry pondered that for a moment "Well, I was thinking about askin-" At the same time Ginny said  
"Harry would you lik-" but she never got the chance to finish before Malfoy chose that moment to insert his input.  
"What type of low-life numbskull would want Harry Potter as their date to a ball? All he'd do is step on their feet!" Harry rolled his eyes -this was becoming a common occurence as an idea formed.  
"Well Malfoy! I was going to ask you actually but obviously you're too scared I'd step on you. And for the record? I know how to dance quite well." Which wasn't entirely true, he was forced to watch Petunias dancing shows and he had picked up a couple moves, but he needed practice. Malfoy however didn't know that part. all he knew was he had been challenged. Again. But he didn't want to be seen as scared of anything so his next answer was of no suprise to Harry.  
"Fine then, I reckon no one else will go to the ball with you, I may as well save you from the embarrassment of going by yourself. I'm doing you a favor, so you're welcome." He said, flushing a delicate pink. Harry grinned as he turned to face Ron again. Last time, at Yule ball they were some of the last ones to get dates. This time, they both got one in a matter of minutes. Oh how times have changed.  
Blaise grinned down at Hermione, not being one to ever miss his chance. "Hey you gorgeous, kind , wonderful woman you, would you do me the honor of being my date to the Samhain ball?" Hermione bit her lip and smiled, nodding yes as she kissed him. Blaise grinned at the rest of the group "I don't know about you suckers, but I got the most beautiful woman in the world as my date." As he got up with Hermione in his lap and literally carried her out of the room. She laughed and lightly smacked his chest, trying to get him to put her down. But Blaise, ever the winner, ran off with his most precious prize.  
Meanwhile, Ginny frowned in discontent, if only she had spoken up a few seconds eariler, Harry could have been her date. No matter, there were other boys. But a constant little voice in the back of her head said not like Harry. With a small sigh, she got up and walked off, un-noticed by everyone except Neville who watched her with a careful eye.  
After breakfast, everyone else parted ways, Ron off to coordinate with Luna, Draco went to owl his mom and Harry? Harry went to go re-watch those dance shows so he could teach himself to dance.  
Cause honestly, he was a horrible dancer.

Chapter 5 - I'll Help Break Your Toes!

Later that evening Dean came up to find Harry practicing dancing near his bed. Honestly, that boy tried too hard. The Ferret was already half in love with him, Malfoy just didn't know it yet. But Dean knew that Malfoy would say yes to anything Harry asked. He may pretend to not like it, but Dean knew the truth.  
"Hey uh Harry? Your boyfriend is asking after you downstairs. I told 'em I'd fetch you." Dean said, startling the poor guy. Harry turned red and ran past him muttering "He is not my boyfriend" and Dean just smiled. Soon enough maybe.  
Draco was getting impatient and a little anxious. Its time for the truth to come out. It had been weighing down on him for awhile and he thought it was time for Harry to know. When the common room door opened, Draco could feel the small ball of dread increase in his stomach. He couldn't do this! Not now. Maybe not ever. He could fake it. He would get away with that.. Right?  
But when Harry actually came out and stood before him, curious to see what he wanted and a little red from who knows what, Draco just.. Spilled his guts.  
"I can't dance. I've always been rubbish at it. My father always made me stay in my room when they hosted balls." He breathed, watching Harry's reaction. Harry looked extremely concerned and then slowly turned purple, his face all screwed up and his lips pursed. He burst out laughing and smiled at Draco, feeling ridiculous that they had been 'dancing ' around each other.  
"Malfoy, I can't either. I've been practicing since I left the Great Hall." Harry grinned, jokingly punching Draco. Draco felt immensely relieved and rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he had been so nervous about telling him. He forgot that Harry wasn't like some of his Slytherin friends- uptight and snobby. Harry was easy-going and quite relieving if Draco were to be honest. But there was a problem, neither of them could dance. Obviously, they should practice.  
"Hey, uh Harry? Do you want to practice? Dancing? With.. Me? I know you were already practicing but since we are going together I thought it'd be a good idea not to make a fool of ourselves" Draco stated, trying to come across nonchalant and cool but sounding more awkward then not caring.  
Harry smiled once more and nodded his head. Then turned and walked away. A rather confused Draco trailing after him. Eventually Harry did this rather ridiculous thing were he walked back and forth in a hallways three times. Draco thought he was pacing but who knew. when it came to Potter, he knew better then to ask questions.  
Realization kicked him in the ass. It was the Room of Requirements. Honestly, Draco could be so dense sometimes. He practically lived here his 6th year. It just seemed so long ago, so much had changed.  
Harry and Draco entered the RoR to find a beautiful ballroom with stained glass windows, a wide, arcing ceiling, and plenty of smooth floor to practice. Taking a step forward, he immediately tripped and fell over two pairs of dancing shoes that had appeared at his feet.  
Harry laughed and sat down beside him, taking his shoes off and putting the other ones on, fumbling slighty with the laces. After their shoes were on, they found a cd player.  
"What in the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked as Harry walked over and pressed the odd box thing that was just sitting there. The thing crackled for a second and then music stared to play. Muggles had the weirdest gadgets ever. Honestly.  
Harry walked back over to Draco and paused. Wondering what to do. After a second, Draco approached Harry and tried to get in a dancing position, but they both went into the same position, trying to lead. Harry relented and allowed Draco to lead, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder instead. Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and off they went.  
If you asked Draco, it was a mess. They stepped on each others toes so often it was a wonder neither had broken any yet. A small miracle that both of them are guys and therefore would NOT beimg wearing heels. Not to mention, Potter had NO rhythm. He kept going on a completely different beat and speeding up and slowing down randomly. It was safe to say they were doomed.  
If you asked Harry, it was fun as hell. Sure they weren't exactly in time with each other or the song and they occasionally stepped on each others toes but it was fun to be just goofing off. Draco had some interesting conmentary about Harry's rhythm and Harry had some about his two left feet. Fair is fair. But with a little practice, Harry was sure they'd get it down, maybe they wouldn't be the best dancers, but good enough people wouldn't laugh at them.  
The boys gave up on dancing for the day by the time the cd was done playing. They left the room to go to dinner, not having realized how much time had passed till Harry checked a beat up looking watch on his wrist.  
They arrived at the Great Hall slightly out of breath from rushing to dinner and speed walked to the table, eager to eat. Not even caring that they were causing a scene or that dinner had already started. Hermione was once again giving them a look and smiling like she knew some big secret. Blaise noticed her staring at them and pinched her side. She let out a little shriek and punched him on the arm.  
Ron rolled his eyes at their fight but didn't say anything considering he was too busy stuffing his face with Chicken. Luna who was sitting much closer to Ron them she ever had before, had to pipe up.  
"You guys look rather out of breath, were you running from the nargles?" Harry bit back a smile and deadpanned at her. " Yes, we barely escaped. I see one next to your head. Watch out, their coming for you. " Luna smiled and rolled her eyes sympathetically, it wasn't her fault they weren't educated in mystical magical creatures. But their jokes really were quite funny sometimes.  
She DID notice however, that Draco and Harry were closer then they'd ever been. Not in the physical sense, but in the sense of they were friends. Not pretending anymore. Though if she had to guess, they probably still wouldn't admit it. Stubborn boys.  
Hermione finished dinner and left with Blaise, he wanted to take her out to the astronomy tower and stargaze. He really was surprisingly romantic, it was sweet. He also understood her which made everything easier, they just really connected. But her mind was a little distracted right now.  
She could see that Harry and Malfoy were getting closer by the day but she was worried that Harry was going to get hurt. He tended to be a bit oblivious when it comes to peoples feelings and she didn't want him to accidentally push too far. She just felt super protective of her best friend. When she had brought up the concern with Blaise, he just nodded and agreed with her. He saw it too but there was really nothing that they could do about it.  
She pushed the thought away for now and focused on Blaise. He really was the sweetest boyfriend ever. Honestly, who could top him?  
Draco was better than everyone. He knew it, he acted like it and he embodied Awesomesaucefullness. Honestly any girl.. Or guy for that matter, would be lucky to have him. Draco thought as he saw his reflection in the mirror. 'Think positive' is what his useless shrink told him. Well, positive sounded fake as hell. Draco knew he had done many bad things to impress his father, to protect his mother, to stay alive. There was no changing that and positive words just made him sound even more vain then he already was.  
He was good-looking. Sure. But what did good looks have on a personality? On wild, kind, brave, charming, selfless, green eyes.. Wild hair.. Potter. . . Draco shook himself as his thoughts drifted off to Harry, he must be tired as hell and worrying about the dance that he damned himself to. Honestly, why did he even agree? He just looked into Potter's eyes and next thing you know, he was going to a dance.  
Honestly Harry Potter must have cast a spell on him. Maybe Imperio? Because theres no way he wanted to be thinking about him. There had to be a good reason, maybe he was just thinking about the ball. That would definitely be worrisome later on.  
Draco sighed and walked over to his bed, taking his shirt off as he went. Blaise was still out, probably shagging Granger in a closet somewhere. Maybe not. He was never sure when it came to those two. Blaise was kinder around her, better. But right now, he just wanted to talk to his friend.  
Instead, Draco pulled back the covers on his bed, flicked his wand to close the drapes, and curled up in a ball under the blankets. Slowly drifting off into a troubled sleep filled with Harry Potter.

Chapter 6 - Anger Issues Much?

Three days later, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and llivermony arrived. The Beauxbaton girls (and there were a couple boys this time) were as beautiful and graceful as ever, their walk seeming more like they were floating then actually touching the ground. They went and sat gracefully at the Ravenclaw table. Madame Maxime went straight over to Hagrid and planted a big kiss on his lips, turning his ruddy face red with embarrassment at the affection, and the wolf-whistling and applause that followed.  
After taking their seat, Durmstrang came. The all boy school dominated and terrified their audience, their steps heavy as they walked in and immediately sat at Slytherin table. A man, who must have been the new headmaster, came and introduced himself as Dimtre Segnare. He kissed Mcgonagle on the cheek and took his place at the table.  
Three minutes later, llivermony arrived. They walked silently through the Great Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table, none of them said a word as their Headmistress then walked in, who introduced herself as Janine Foll. She then turned without so much as a hello to Professor Mcgonagle and opted to sit at the end of the head table, not so much as looking at the other teachers.  
The Great Hall was absolutely packed. It was probably at its maximum capacity for people yet somehow it still seemed like there was an.. Emptiness. No one was quite sure what it was but it made them all pull their friends and loved ones in closer, trying to erase the feeling. Even the Durmstrang students noticed, their expressions going grim and looking around for a supposed threat.  
During breakfast, the Hall was quiet. The normally louder students were subdued to soft murmurs, the quiet ones now basically silent. No one in the Golden Trio or their group said anything, Harry and Draco avoiding everyone, Ron focusing on his plate, Hermione just leaning in to Blaise who's arms were wrapped around her waist so tight it almost seemed as if he were afraid to let go, lest she leave him. Neville and Ginny were also silent, their faces downcast.  
Luna however seemed eather unaffected by the depression like fog that seemed to be seeping over everyone. She went about her way, eating breakfast and chattering about some species she discovered while camping last summer. Her little ray of pure sunshine brightened everyones mood considerably, but they were still rather quiet.  
When the meal was over Draco stood up and eyed Harry rather hesitantly, unsure if they were going to practice for the ball again today or not. Potter however, seemed completely unaware of his existence and stood up, brushing past him silently as he walked down the hall.  
Draco Abraxas Malfoy did NOT like being ignored, intentionally or not. And there was no way in hell that he was going to let Potter get away with it. So he simply chased after the boy-who-was-about-to-regret-living. Yanking Harry to the side, he inwardly grinned at the boys gasp of surprise and the subtle heightening of color to his cheeks, that was before the eyebrows came down in a deep set furrow and his mouth twisted into a grimace. Potter glared at him like Draco had just told him he destroyed the sun and Draco had no idea why.  
"What's your problem Potter?" Draco asked accussingly.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Harry said in a low voice, agitated that Draco had stopped him.  
He turned to leave only to have Malfoy grab his shoulder and wrench him around again.  
" Merlin's beard! Malfoy let me go! " Harry yelled his annoyance, he needed to leave, to get away from him. Malfoy however, swemed to just want to fight.  
"No! Not until you tell me whats the matter with you." Draco replied, his voice remaining an even level, steady despite his frustration. He would remain the calm one. It's not like Potter would do anything extremely rash, right?  
The thought had just entered his mind before Harry Potter snarled at him, wrenched his wrist out of Dracos grasp and pulled his wand on Draco.  
"Not everything is about you and my life does not revolve around you and your wants and needs. Leave me be. consider this your warning." He said, turning on his heel and storming away, leaving behind a dumbfounded Draco with his arm still stretched out, reaching for Harry.  
Harry was pissed. He wasn't quite sure why he was pissed but he was practically bursting at the seams. He strode angrily for the Gryffindor common room, shouting the password at the druken  
Fat Lady. "VIGILANCE!" He snapped, passing into the common room, completely ignoring the dirty look the Fat Lady gave him.  
He stormed upstairs and threw himself on the bed, feeling entirely childish yet justified. He just no clue how he was justified. After a few minutes of sulking and pouting, Harry felt something in the back of his mind. A sort of cold slithering feeling that was oddly like a snake, sliding through his memorys, sorting them and throwing aside several. He lay there, unable to react as it came to the surface of his mind and roughly took control, sorting even faster through memorys Harry didn't know that he even had - Him as a toddler, riding around on a broomstick, nearly running over a cat that looked suspiciously like Crookshanks. Another that soon came to surface was sitting in a crib, reaching out to a woman laying on the floor staring at the ceiling, not moving. His mother. He was crying hard because she wouldn't get up. It was just a game but she still wouldn't get up. Why wasn't she getting up? The game wasn't funny anymore  
Suddenly the memory receded to the back of his mind again as the cold feeling left him. Harry sat up, rather confused. How did he remember that? What was that feeling? The memorys slowly fogged over in his mind until all that was left was his confusion as to why he was in the common room on his bed doing nothing.  
Lightly shrugging his shoulders, Harry stood up and exited. Banishing the confusion from his mind, there were more important tasks at hand He needed to go find Draco so they could practice for the ball.

Chapter 7 - Obliviate

When Potter showed up in the dungeons looking for Draco, Draco was tempted to leave him hanging. He was furious that Potter seemed to think him a yo-yo. But, Potter was still his partner for the Samhain Ball so..  
Draco walked slowly over to where Potter was waiting. The boy was tapping his foot impatiently, leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed. When he spotted Draco, he walked over and grabbed his arm.  
"Good! You came, we should go practice."  
Draco yanked his arm back in disgust and glared at Potter.  
"What do you think I am? A toy? I'm not some plaything for you to cast aside when you are bored. I tried to get your attention earlier so we could practice and you freaked out and stormed off. Why don't you get your attitude checked and decide whether or not we are doing this because honestly you're being ridiculous and. . ." Draco trailed off at the confused expression on Harry's face. He looked like he honestly had no clue what Draco was talking about.  
Harry was very very confused. He had been called oblivious before but this took that to a whole new level.  
"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? I haven't spoken to you at all today!" Harry exclaimed. Malfoy simply rolled his eyes and turned around walking away.  
"Right. sorry I must have confused Saint Potter with someone else, your twin perhaps? I forgot you were one half of the Weasley twin set. Let me know when we are done acting like toddlers." He called over his shoulder, walking back into the common room leaving a furious and confused Harry at the door.  
Harry wandered around until he found himself at the top of the astronomy tower where Blaise and Hermione were. Hermione looked up with a smile that faded fast when she saw Harry's dazed expression. She quickly got up and crossed over the tower to where he was and assessed him with a studious eye.  
Harry watched her as she looked over him, checked his temperature and waved her wand a few times, nodding in affirmation before she even said a word. Her eyes widened as they traveled over him once more. Eventually she actually made eye contact and spoke.  
"Harry, what happened? Before I share what I have figured out I would like to hear what you remember." She looked back to where Blaise sat, watching the both of them, his brow furrowed in worry. Harry shook his head and explained what had happened, how he couldn't remember a fight that had happened or breakfast this morning, just left over feelings of Rage with no source and the snakey feeling. Hermione nodded sympathetically and picked up where he left off.  
"Harry you are showing all the side affects of someone who was previously under the imperious curse as well as some of those of one recently under a legilimes. We need to find McGonagal immediately, we can't just ignore this." She explained as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away, throwing a glance back to her boyfriend who quickly got up and followed, leaving their picnic behind and grabbing Harry's other arm.  
They found the Headmistress in her office, the password being "Patronus Charm" she looked up in suprise upon their entrance , the normal trio being down a ginger, but when she saw Harry, her eyes widened and her brow furrowed in concern. She performed the same tests that Hermione had done and reacted the same way. Except, McGonagal didn't ask a story. She simply waved her wand and knocked Harry out.  
Hermione and Blaise caught Harry as he sagged in their arms, Hermione shrieking in suprise and Blaise using his other hand to pull out his wand and aim at Professor McGonagle who rolled her eyes and quickly disarmed him.  
"Really, Mr. Zabinni, was that necessary? I had to knock him out in case the person who put him under a imperius curse and performed a legilimes on him was still listening." She snapped, rather iritated with the young man. Hermione however slowly nodded in understanding before she and Blaise led the unconscious Harry to a chair.  
After he was situated, they turned to find her looking over some papers on her desk. She glanced up, and shuffled the papers neatly off to the side before standing up.  
" Now listen very closely. You are going to take Mr. Potter and retuen to your respective dormitories. Hermione, lay him in his bed and wait until he wakes. When he does, simply tell him he slept the day away. He won't know any better. " McGonagle stated before walking over to Harry and raising her wand.  
Once again, before Hermione and Blaise could do anything, she raised her wand and performed a spell on their friend.  
"Obliviate." She whispered, a small tear leaking out of her eye.  
Despite what her students may think, she greatly adores her students and her house. She'd go to great lengths to help any of them and having to do this to one of her favorite students hurts her. More than they'd know.  
When the spell was finished, Blaise and Hermione stood up to leave, the latter waving her wand and levitating a stunned Harry behind her. When they reached the Gryffindor dormitories, Blaise knew better then to ask if she wanted him to stay and help watch Harry. Hermione was an excellent wish and she'd take offence to that. Instead, he kissed her softly on her cheek and the top of her head. "Be careful, please." He whispered, planting one last kiss on her lips before he pulled away and walked down the Slytherin dormitories.  
Upon his arrival, Draco practically attacked him with questions about Harry. Draco was acting suspiciously concerned and petty. Ranting about how "how all guys were good for nothing" so Blaise quietly explained to him what happened. When he was done talking, Draco was a nice shade of pink, thoroughly embarrassed for not having seen it himself. He quickly brushed Blaise off and went up to his room to pout.  
He'd been a huge ass to him when he could have been helping him. He didn't want to care but Potter wormed his way into Draco's small world of friends and dug his claws in like an annoying Kneazle.  
If he were being honest, Potter definitely made life more interesting.  
In the Gryffindor dormitories, Hermione slowly levitated Harry into his bed and walked quietly downstairs. It was time to wait. And then the lies begin.

Chapter 8 - Time To Act Like That Thing That Happened Didn't Happen

Harry woke up alone. There were no boys and no sound coming from anywhere in the room. It was in the silence that he found a headache waiting for him. A huge, pounding headache. It felt like someone was going at it with a drill.  
Groaning, he finally got up and walked downstairs. Hermione was curled up on the couch reading and to no ones suprise, Blaise was curled around her. He however, was sleeping. Harry took a moment to admire the irony of the picture. His rivals best friend was literally sleeping with his bestfriend. They were completely at ease with one another and created an absolutely perfect picture.  
He walked down the rest of the stairs and yawned loudly to alert Hermione that he was awake so she wouldn't be scared to death when he came up behind her. She shot up, not paying attention to Blaise who toppled onto the ground groaning, and gave him a strange look.  
"Harry! You've been sleeping for hours! Its almost time for lunch." She paused and almost as an afterthought, she asked "How are you feeling..?"  
Harry smiled at her, she really was quite the friend, even when she was being a bit bookish, which was all the time if he were being perfectly honest.  
"I'm fine, just a headache. I've been sleeping for that long? Tell me I at least made it to breakfast?" He joked, unsuprised when Hermione pointed her wand and muttered a spell. Feeling greatly relieved that the headache was gone, he waited smiling for a response. She avoided his gaze and shifted awkwardly.  
"Yeah Harry, you made it to breakfast." She said with a light laugh, her voice a couple octaves higher than it should be. Blaise, who was now fully awake, got up from the floor where he was deciding whether or not he hated or loved life. He wrapped his arm around Hermione and studied Harry.  
"Alright Harry?" He asked, tucking his hand into Hermione's front pocket. Harry tried his best to smile at the Slytherin. Still not completely at ease with the man.  
"Alright. You?" He replied, watching Blaise shift in towards Hermione, almost like he was trying to protect her. But what je was trying to protect her from was beyond Harry.  
"Alright." Blaise said softly, focusing his gaze on Hermione. harry rolled his eyes. As much as he appreciated the fact his friend was happy, he didn't know how much... Gooeyness he could handle.  
Draco... Find Malfoy. A voice whispered in his head.  
"I'm going to go find Malfoy. You two behave." He demanded sternly. They nodded and watched him leave. One worrying for her friend and one worrying for all of them.  
When he found Draco in the library, the blonde looked.. Guilty. He was sort of fidgeting and looking around like he was trying to hide something.  
If Harry had been more perceptive, he might have been able to realize that Draco was hiding something. But sadly, the poor boy didn't notice the worried looks or the little thing he was doing with his hands.  
"P- Potter! Hey! How are you doing?" He asked, his voice, like Hermione's, was a couple octaves higher. Harry actually DID notice this but decided not to comment. Maybe they were just sick..?  
"I'm fine, I actually just woke up. Apparently I fell asleep after breakfast. I don't even remember breakfast." Harry confessed, watching Dravo carefully for once. The boy immediately calmed down like a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He stopped fidgeting and stood straight.  
"Oh? Are you doing alright?" He asked, a small catch in his voice. Harry nodded, opting to do that instead of using his voice- which he regretted because of the now awkward silence.  
Sighing, Draco turned around to go back to looking for whatever book he was looking for when he heard Harry's voice.  
"Malfoy.. Do you want to practice for the dance?" he asked, his voice unsure once more. Draco plastered a cocky smile on his face to cover his embarrassment of alnost being caught and turned around.  
"Sure, let's go practice."  
They walked right out of the library without Harry ever realizing what book section they were in.  
Their dance practice was much improved in Draco's opinion. There was less toe stepping, Harry finally stopped trying to take lead, and from the walls that doubled as mirrors surrounding the room, they looked almost graceful.  
In Harry's opinion however, they were doing great, for another reason. He wasn't dancing for show right now. He was dancing for fun. And whether he liked to admit it or not, dancing with the flying ferret was fun. He made comments every time he made a mistake and practically dragged Harry across the dance floor. Everything he said was about 5x louder and with an echo here. So When he shouted "bloody hell", Harry almost fell down because he was laughing so hard. Malfoys offended look just made ever more so entertaining.  
They finished practice ten minutes before dinner started, deciding to walk down together instead of parting like they usually did. They entered the Great Hall in a flurry, their hair messy and slightly out of breath from the dancing and walking to dinner. They didn't realize what it looked like they'd been doing, with their robes haphazard and their hair mussed. Both of their faces slightly red.  
The whispers started when they sat down at the Gryffindor table with the rest of their friends. Harry didn't know they were ALL talking about him but Draco was a little more in tune with reality. He ducked his head low and didn't talk to anyone except Blaise in low voices.

Chapter 9 - Dream-Catcher 

It was about a half hour before curfew and Harry just couldn't stop thinking about the war. He knew tonight was going to be a rough one. But could he handle the nightmares tonight? He knew what would help.. But getting it was just embarrassing.  
Sighing slightly, Harry slipped out of bed and crept down the stairs of his dormitory. In the common room, he spied Hermione half asleep on the couch, alone for once. An open book on her lap and her head tilting off to the side. Harry quickly moved past her and snuck out of the painting as fast as he could.  
Once he was in the library, he had to remind hinself it wasn't curfew yet and he was allowed to be here so he could stop looking so guilty but.. He couldn't help it.  
He looked around to make sure no one was near him. There was a Ravenclaw a few rows down surrounded by a pile of homework. She wouldn't be disturbing him. Sighing again, he finally entered the aisle he was dreading. Bedtime stories. He didn't know why exactly this would be in the library at Hogwarts, but he didn't care. He was greatful.  
He grabbed the book he needed and walked as fast as he could, barreling out of the section and directly into no other than Draco Malfoy. They stood up immediately and Draco looked back and forth between the aisle and the book that Harry was clearly trying to hide.  
Damn it.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Potter?" Draco growled, trying very hard to appear menacing but failing given where they were.  
Harry decided to play dumb.  
"Uhmm... Leaving the Library?" He answered timidly. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"I don't think so." He answered moving closer.  
Harry let out a sigh, one thats supposed to let everyone know just how annoyed you were. But Draco didn't buy it.  
"Give me the book." He demanded , holding his hands out expectantly. Trying ever so hard not to blush given what he was asking for.  
"Excuse me?!" Harry asked, rather shocked. He could feel his eyebrows creeping up towards his hairline.  
"You heard me. Give me that book." Draco demanded once again. When Harry failed to comply he growled  
"Are you deaf?" Harry shook his head in disbelief.  
"I just borrowed it. You can wait your turn." He said, stowing it deeper away into his robes. Draco shook his head adamantly,  
"No!" He said defiantly. "I need it now."  
" need? " Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"Want. I meant want. I want it now." Draco corrected quickly.  
"Ask Madame Pince for another copy." Potter said dismissively, moving to walk around Draco but the stupid git blocked his way.  
"It's the only copy." He growled.  
Harry looked him over with a speculative glance.  
Draco gritted his teeth. His eyes narrowed down to slits.  
"This," he grounded out, taking a threatening step forward "happens to be my favorite book."  
"The 'Tales of Beatle the Bard ' is your favorite book?" Potter asked skeptically. "It's a children's book."  
"You're the one who just borrowed it!" Draco pointed out, sensing a win.  
"Malfoy, I don't have time for this, I'll bring it back tomorrow, you can have it then."  
"No."  
" Malfoy! "  
"No!"  
"Why are you so obsessed in this freaking book Malfoy, let it go."  
"I- I just-" He hesitates, averting his eyes. He couldn't possibly tell Potter just how anxious he was feeling right now. How his chest tightens with his every breath. How the only thing that would ever calm him down was diving into the children's stories that his mom had read aloud to him as a child.  
"Is it really that important to you..?" Potter asked quietly, his voice breaking at the end.  
"It is really that important. Yes." Draco answered grudgingly.  
"Why?"  
Draco groaned, he knew Potter wasn't going to let go of it. He never did anything the easy way.  
"None of your business!"  
"Hey! You're the one who's begging-"  
"I am not begging." Draco snarled " You know what? Keep the damn book, I don't care! "  
Fuming, he stomped out of the library and back to the common room. However, as soon as he enters, he feels overwhelmed. The room is stifling, theres too many people in here. He quickly darts up the stair to his room and throws himself on the bed. He trys to block out any unbidden thoughts as he stared at the ceiling. Waiting for sleep to come. For the nightmares to come.  
A determined knock sounds on the door, startling Draco into a sitting position. Potter bursts into the room, not even waiting for an answer. How exactly he got into the common room is beyond Draco but what does he care?  
"Fuck you Malfoy!" He barks, tossing something at him. It's 'The Tales of Beedle, The Bard'. Malfoy stares at Potter wide-eyed, confusion washing over him.  
"Thanks for making me feel guilty," Potter snaps "I was going to- I haven't been- I thought it might help- Ugh. But I think you need it more than I do."  
Instead of saying 'thank you ', Malfoy merely blinks at Harry in astonishment.  
"You too?" He asks. He's too suprised to think about what he just admitted to Potter.  
Potter stills and eyes him intently. He gives a tiny nod as though he doesn't really want Draco to see it.  
Draco looks down at the book in his hands. He already feels calmer, a little bit more in control. He hears Potter clear his throat and tears his eyes away from the book reluctantly. What was he still doing here?  
"How would you feel about a compromise?" Harry proposes quietly. He looked sort of dazed and stared at the book with longing.  
"Compromise?" Echoed a skeptic Draco.  
"Yeah. I thought- I thought we could... I don't know, share it?"  
"And how exactly do we do that?" Draco retorts, already feeling frustrated. He just wants to be alone. Well.. That's not completely true, but being around other people is just so exhausting.  
"We could read it together..?"  
Draco snorts. "No way Potter, you're such a slow reader."  
" I am NOT! "  
"Yes you are."  
Potter slams Draco's door behind him and strides forward. For a second, Draco thinks Harry is going to attack him. But, before Draco had an inkling of what was going to happen, Potter was sitting cross legged on the bed beside him, his arms folded stubbornly on his chest. "I am not a slow reader." He insists "but if you are going to be such a pain in the arse about it, then i guess that you can read it to me."  
" Excuse me? "  
"That is my compromise. Take it or leave it."  
Draco stares at him incredulously. He notices the crease in between Harry's eyebrows and knows he has no other choice. Theres really no use in arguing with his stubborn ass anyway.  
Besides, misery loves company.  
"This is ridiculous," he mutters. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Potter squirm, something like suprise flitters across his face.  
"I need this.. As much as you do." Potter mumbles taking Draco by suprise this time. The fact that Harry would openly admit to something like that.. In front of Draco nonetheless. Was it really that bad..?  
After a moment of hesitation, he quietly opens the book.  
"There once was a kindly old wizard-" he cuts off as Harry whips his head around to stare at him in complete shock.  
"What? Stop staring. I thought this is what you wanted.." Potter, miraculously didn't say anything. Choosing to instead simply nod and wriggle into a more comfortable position. Draco can tell hes biting the inside of his cheek.  
Draco sighs, mentally shaking his head. "There once was a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors..."  
Draco awakes with a start and blinks in the darkness, disoriented. It takes him a moment to realize hes in his room, in his bed. The copy of "Tales of Beedle, the Bard' he trys to straighten himself and immediately goes rigid. He looks down, his eyes slowly focusing in the darkness. His pulse quickens inadvertently when he sees the mop of black hair resting on his lap. When did that happen? Oh yeah, he noticed Potter inching closer while he was reading 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'. By the time they reached 'Babbitty Rabbitty and The Cackling Stump', their shoulders were touching. And at some point, Potter's head dropped down onto Draco's shoulder. Draco had stopped reading and internally scolded his heart for nearly jumping out of his chest.  
"Don't stop," Harry said sleepily. Draco tried to sneak a peak down at him, his eyes were closed.  
"No one has ever read a bedtime story to me before.." Harry said, not truly awake or asleep.  
"Are you serious?" Draco asked with a frown. He could feel part of his heart break for the Boy Who Lived.  
He still can't believe it. He stares at Potters head, at his shoulders rising and falling evenly. As his words echo in Draco's mind. Maybe reading to Harry wasn't so embarrassing after all. And if Potter was really talking about needing 'The Tales of Beedle, The Bard ' to keep the nightmares away, it seems to have worked. He looks peaceful at least.  
Huh. Draco realizes he didn't have any dreams. Not the worst outcome. He thinks with a mental shrug. He lets his head fall back against the head board and closes his eyes. Still, it's a little weird to have Harry Potter sleeping on his lap. But.. Its not horrible. Actually, it was quite.. Nice. Not that I will ever admit it. He thinks, before he drifts off to sleep again. Not ever noticing that one of his hands was twisted around Harry's soft black hair. And the other? It was in Harry's hand. The two holding on like the other persons hand was their lifeline.  
Their Dream-Catcher

Chapter 10 - The Shocking (Not Really) Realization

When Harry opened his eyes from the best sleep he'd known, he panicked. Where in the bloody hell was he? The room was covered in emerald green and silver. If he didn't know better it was the Slytherin common room.. Which means...  
The nights events came rushing back to him and Harry turned over to bury his face in the pillow groaning "Oh god.." There was a deep chuckle coming from the side of him and he looked up to see Malfoy watching him. He was sitting against the wall and his hair for once, wasn't perfect. It was mussed and he looked sexy as hell. Harry frowned at the unwelcome thought and follwed Draco's head down to the rest of his body and realized what the pillow he had been using really was. Malfoy's lap.  
Harry shot up and jumped off the bed. His mind jumbled, he tried to throw out an explanation  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I jus- you were- we... Yeah. Sorry, bye!" He said hurriedly as he picked up shoes he didn't remember taking off and ran out of the common room, not noticing the other people watching him run out of the dorm Draco had claimed for himself. Never once remembering the invisibility cloak that he had used to get into the Slytherin commons and had thrown on the floor in Dracos's room.  
Draco was hysterical. He just couldn't stop laughing. From the moment Harry had woken he'd been holding in a snigger. The poor boy was so nervous and embarrassed Draco didn't even have to explain why he had been watching Harry sleep, or why he didn't shove Harry off when he woke up. (Again). The only thing he did do was remove his hand from Potters hair and unclasped their hands. Potter had woken up about three moments later and it was hilarious.  
He had been watching Harry. He would admit that much. He had woken up because someone said his name. Potter. In his sleep. He had been whispering "Draco... Draco Malfoy.."  
Draco had been shocked of course and thoroughly considering whether or not he should shove Potter off him, in case he woke up soon and found that Draco had let him stay. While entertaining the thought, he slowly turned his thoughts to Harry's hair. The wild, curly black mess. His hand was still in it.  
Pulling his hand out, he instead used it to smooth the curls back from Potters face. His scar was almost faded and added a bit of a rogue look to his face.  
He's actually quite handsome. Draco admitted to himself, taking in the boys high cheekbones and small nose. His eyebrows sculpted peacefully around his closed eyes. His lips were soft and warm looking. They were a rosey color and quite beautifully shaped. They looked.. Almost.. Welcoming. Draco had to resist a sudden urge to smooth his thumb over them, but then, Potter had woken up.  
Now we are here. Draco thought, his thoughts almost turning sour at the fact that Harry had deprived him of that exploration. Of Harry's lips.  
Harry's lips.  
Why would he want to do that?!  
To know what his lips would feel like on his own of course.  
He wanted to kiss Harry Potter.  
What in the bloody hell is wrong with me? If I didn't know better,  
I'd think he's...  
Oh no.  
No. No no no NO!  
I am NOT gay.  
I do not like Harry Potter.  
Do I?  
....  
Right...?

Chapter 11 - Those Wretched Acting Skills

Draco was an absolute disaster. His father would NEVER have this. The poor man was probably rolling in his grave. His mother? She was so fragile these days he didn't know how she would take the news. That's only if he actually told her anyway.  
Running his hands through his hair, he pulled the ends and tried to think. How exactly could he find out for sure if he was gay without telling anyone? Or much of anyone. He could go see Potter? That would probably end with Draco either pissing him off or earning a good round of confused doe-eyes and really not helping anything anyway.  
He could act! Pretend like hes definitely straight and get everyone's attention on him and his soon to be girlfriend! No one would ever think he was gay then. He would be safe until they graduate which is when he could kindly tell who ever it is that he isn't interested.  
Yes. Perfect.  
He was going to be the best straight person there ever was.  
-One Hour Later-  
"Potter, I'm gay- no. Potter, I think I- no. Harry you look- no!"  
Draco looked away from his reflection and threw his head back, staring at the ceiling. If it were this hard to tell his reflection, Salazar forbid he ever have to tell Harry. It'd be next to impossible.  
-Harry's POV-  
Harry knew something was off. Hermione kept giving him weird glances, Ron was nowhere to be found and Draco kept turning bright red and ran the other direction whenever Harry saw him. Draco of all people. He hightailed from the room through the nearest exit whenever he saw Harry as if he had some sort of disease.Why were they avoiding him?! He sighed and turned on his heel in the dormitory where Hermione gave him yet ANOTHER look. The kind of look that set him on edge like she was waiting for him to explode or something.  
Ginny was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room, reading a book with a brightly colored cover. She always had been nice, even after their breakup they remained good friends. Maybe a little uncomfortable, but good. She seemed to be the only one who wouldn't have a problem with him. He walked over and nudged her foot with his.  
"Mind if I sit down?" He asked.  
Her gaze shot up and she grinned and scooted over, patting the spot where she was. Harry figured that was a yes and sat down beside her. Leaning his head back, he studied the ceiling of the dorm, wondering what Draco was doing. Was Draco thinking about him? Did he hate him..  
Ginny went back to reading her book, when he didn't say anything immediately.. Or declare he was still in love with her. She was trying not to be too obvious about the fact she kept looking at him every 10 seconds. She really didn't know why she'd broken it off with him. She was miserable without him and his unintentional charm. She carefully lifted her hand and tapped Harry's leg twice to get his attention. When he turned she felt her cheeks go mildly red but she had something to say and Merlin knows she was going to say it!!  
"Harry, would you mind telling me why you are looking at the ceiling like its talking trash to you?" She asked, finally breaking their awkward silence. This also seemed to call everyone elses attention as well. Hermione looked up from Blaise's lap who really just appeared out of nowhere, both of them immediately stopping their conversation to tune into what might be said. Harry slowly looked over at Ginny and studied her for a moment, seemingly deciding what he should say. The quiet intensity of his eyes took her breath away. Finally he sighed and went back to studying the ceiling.  
"Dunno. Everyones avoiding me except you really. And maybe Ron but hes just gone. I'm really confused on what's going on. "  
Ron, who had excellent timing, chose that moment to slip inside the dorm, a fat chicken leg in one hand and a small platter of food in the other. He paused, observing his surroundings and noticed the tense silence. Wincing slightly, he rushed up the steps to their rooms and closed the door with a barely audible thud, perhaps from years of sneaking around the burrow for a midnight snack while Mrs Weasley was sleeping.  
It just didn't really seem to be the day for Harry to be having friends.  
Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside the common room and shouting. Everyone whipped their heads to the door, startled. A painting of Sir Cadagan moved into the common room "Sir Horry Pitter, there is a nice lad asking for you not very nicely. He won't even duel with me! Just keeps yelling that you need to go see him." Cadagan announced with flourish. Harry got up from beside Ginny who sighed defeatedly. Opening the common room door, he saw Draco. Draco spotted him a moment late and stumbled over. Tripping over his own shoes, he grabbed Harry's shoulder for balance. "Pot- Potter! Fancy seeing you heree" he squealed. His breath smelled heavily of Firewhisky and his eyes had dark circles under them. This man was dreunk off his ass. His normally well-styled blond hair was mussed as if he'd been running his hands through it.  
I want to run my hands through it. Harry shook his head quickly dismissing the thought. Draco straightened, as much as he could considering how intoxicated he was.  
"I have a secret to tell you Potter." *burp*  
Harry wrinkled his nose and nodded his head, not really putting much thought into what it might be. He was more flattered by the arm Draco was trying to snake around his waist to pull him closer. But then again, he was drunk.  
"Come here" Draco said in an exaggerated whisper, crooking a finger. Harry sighed and leaned closer to Draco who actually sniffed Harry.  
Draco leaned in so close that his hot breath tickled Harry's ear and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was so close to him, close enough that if Harry turned his head, theyd be kissing  
"I'm gay."

Chapter 12 - The Aftermath

Gay. He's gay? Wait. Why is he telling me? Do I even care?  
Thoughts raced in Harry's head as he supported the wasted Slytherin. Draco was staring at him, his face was for once open and expectant. His light grey eyes studied him, assessing and carrying a suprisingly heavy amount of intensity for his level of intoxication. He was waiting. He expected an answer, an answer that Harry didn't know how to give.  
"Good on you Draco." Harry muttered, stumbling over the words. He didn't know if there was even a proper way to respond to that.  
"I support your decision?" He said when Draco started to look rather crestfallen. Draco watched him for a moment longer and then his face split open in a large grin.  
"Good!" He shouted gleefully,  
"It's a big secret though so... shhhhh" Draco slurred, pushing his index finger roughly against Harry's lips. Harry smiled lightly at his efforts. As pathetically drunk as Draco was, he was still adorable.  
Sighing lightly, Harry adjusted his supportive hand around Draco. This was going to be a long walk.  
When they finally reached the Slytherin commons, Harry realized he didn't actually know the password. Malfoy was half asleep so..he wasn't going to be helping him. Sighing in defeat, Harry looked around for someone, anyone who could help. Luckily enough, the commons door opened to reveal Pansy. Pausing when she saw them and slowly took the scene in- how Malfoy was basically asleep on Harry who was struggling to support him. She rolled her eyes at Malfoy's sorry state and silently walked forward to help Harry move the drunk into the common room. When they plopped him down on a green velvet couch, Harry turned to leave the room, not wanting to intrude. Pansy didn't even look his way as he left so he took that as encouragement. As the Slytherin commons door closed, he heard a quiet "thank you" slip through the doors.  
\---  
The next day at breakfast, Harry didn't see Draco or Blaise. Hermione was eating breakfast like she either didn't notice Blaise was gone, didn't care, or, the most likely one, was already told what was going on.  
Sighing in relief at all of the food, Harry continued to copy Ron and inhale his food.  
Breakfast at Hogwarts was never dull or unappetizing. Everything was simply cooked perfectly. It was refreshing to be able to have as much food as he wanted. He often thought back to his time at the Dursleys. He knew exactly WHERE they were, it was just a matter of him not caring at the moment. They were terrible to him and for the moment he was enjoying their absence.  
Mrs. Weasley however, is a perfect motherly figure and Harry was more than happy to stay with them. She'd made it very clear that he was forever welcome in her home. Although being smothered in love and affection, while nice for a change, sometimes got a little weird.  
Harry shook off the errant train of thought as he saw Mal- Draco approaching. The poor boy looked wretched. It was obvious that his firewhiskey didn't agree with him. Draco walked over and plopped down in the seat beside Harry, not thinking twice about which table he was at, the lack of Blaise being at the table, or his extremely messy clothes and hair. He just. Continued eating.  
Harry stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to breach the topic of.. last night.  
Apparently, stares hold power because Draco quickly looked up and arched an eyebrow.  
"Yes?" He asked, holding Harry's gaze with tired, squinted eyes.  
Harry pursed his lips and thought his words out for a moment.  
"So, about last night. Did you mean it? Harry's voice was hesitant, unsure of what path he was headed down.  
Draco however was confused. Last night was a blur. He remembered drinking and drinking everything after that was fuzzy.  
"Mean what Potter?"  
Harry sighed and looked around quickly. He didn't want to make a spectacle. Luckily, it didn't appear that anyone was listening to their conversation.  
"That you're gay. Did you mean it?"  
Draco jumped a little, taken aback. Then his vision narrowed as he realized what exactly must have happened last night while he was drinking. Draco hit on his formerly sworn enemy.  
This was it. He was done for. He could never be seen in public again. Draco was going to have to-  
"Because it really is ok if you are, I get what it's like to feel like you have to hide who you are from the world." Harry's words were rushed this time. He was trying to reassure Draco. Draco was touched but at the same time he couldn't believe he let another person kn- wait. Just wait.  
"Are you saying you're gay too?" Draco breathed, realization hitting him like a train full force.  
Harry's face flushed bright red as he struggled to respond while being full on questioned.  
"Y-yes. No. Well, I'm bi. Not many people know, it's not really a secret, I've just never found the need to tell anyone." Harry stammered.  
Draco fought against a smile, there was a hint of understanding between them. Harry would accept Draco for who he was. Harry was the first person who understood.

Chapter 13 - The Tower

After Harry's declaration and show of support, there was a lot of awkward silence at the table. Ron, who was all but forgotten, continued to be completely oblivious to the matter. Harry wasn't even sure if Ron knew Draco was THERE.  
Eventually, Harry grew slightly uncomfortable with the silence and decided to leave. He could always just stop by the kitchens on his way to the common rooms. Maybe he could go to Hagrid's today.  
Standing up, he forced a stiff smile onto his face and nodded to both Malfoy and Ron and quickly exited the great hall. He sped over to the giant portait of the fruit and tickled the pear. When the kitchen opened, Harry was suprised to find Hermione and Blaise. They were sitting on a sofa that must have been transfigured from a pan or something. They were also knitting. Not socks, but blankets. See, blankets weren't clothes. So giving them to elves wouldn't free them. But it WAS a show of appreciation that the elves quite excitedly accepted.  
Harry wondered how Mione managed to drag Blaise into this. How did she get HIM to join S.P.E.W? Shaking off the thought, he waved at them before being immediately bombarded by food. The elves practically threw it at him. He felt a little bad taking advantage of them. Or maybe it was just because Hermione was there. Either way, whats a guy to do.  
He thanked the elves and quickly exited the kitchen, rushing off to his dorm to finish his food.  
Once he was inside the dormitory, Harry glanced around for a place to eat. There was clothes everywhere. Every surface was covered in objects and clutter. It would be impossible. Sighing lightly, Harry grabbed a bag and put the pastries and containers of food into it. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he exited the dorm and pondered where exactly he could go to eat.  
________  
To say Draco Malfoy was a bit of a mess was an understatement. There he was, getting support from Harry freaking Potter, and all Draco could do was think about brushing the hair out of Harry's eyes.  
Potter must have gotten fed up with his staring because the man got up and practically ran out of the great hall. Weasley didn't look up at all. Draco wasn't sure what this kids problem was, but obviously eggs and bacon was the most important thing to him. And.. was that chicken? Draco shook his head in disgust and left the great hall, trying to figure out where Potter might have headed. Shrugging it off, Draco decided to head up to the Astronony tower's roof so he could think about what the bloody hell he was supposed to do now.  
You could tell Harry how you feel..  
Draco labelled this thought as "stupid" and immediately proceeded to shove it out of his mind. Just because Harry admitted he was bi, didn't mean Potter was bi for him.  
Climbing the steps of the astronomy tower, 2 at a time, Draco imagined how it would happen, telling Potter how he felt.  
He could take Harry up this very tower, at night. Stars shining above them. They could lay down and look at the formations and talk about the shapes and constellations in the sky. Harry could comment on how beautiful the stars were. Draco would say his view was much better. Maybe he could hold Potters stupid hand and look into his eyes. He could lean closer and he wou-  
CRASH  
Draco jumped as he heard the loud sound of things falling further up. He doubled his movement forward as he heard a voice go  
"Ah shit. Bloody hell that hurts. Shit."  
Draco suppressed a smile at the sounds of annoyance in the mans voice. It sounded vaguely familiar too.  
Going up the last few steps, Draco was greeted by the sight of Harry Potter, sprawled on the floor of the astronomy tower covered in pastrie filling.  
_______  
Everything was positively fine. Until it wasn't.  
"Ah shit. Bloody hell that hurts. Shit."  
Harry exclaimed, clutching his head. He had fallen like a dumb oaf. The fall itself would've been fine if he hadn't hit his bloody head.  
"Do you need a hand up?" A familiar voice drawled.  
Harry opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized they'd been clenched so tightly shut. Peering up through his glasses, he noticed first the pale hand reaching out. The owner of that hand, was none other then Draco Malfoy. And Draco was smiling.  
Sighing, Harry accepted the offered hand and stood up. Brushing the pastries off, he realized Malfoy was watching him, that small smirk still plastered on his face.  
"I uh. Well. I fell. Not really sure how. Just kinda fell backwards. Thanks for helping me up." Harry explained hurriedly, his face burning.  
"You're a little bit of a klutz Potter. You ok?" Behind Draco's nonchalant smile, worry had caused furrowed a little, betraying his entire "I dont care" attitude.  
Harry's face burned brighter as he quickly nodded. He turned and gathered up his stuff, intending to leave before making it awkward again.  
"Were you up here to eat more?"  
Draco's voice made Harry pause his repacking.  
"Yeah but it's ok you can have the spa-"  
"Can I join you?" The question, even though it was spoken softly, it carried across the small space between them the same as if it were shouted.  
Glancing over his shoulder, Harry smiled and nodded. Draco's relief was immediate, he strode over and helped unpack the bag. Taking the newly emptied bag from Harry, Draco flicked his wand and transfigured it into a blanket for them to sit on.  
Maybe it was time to have a talk.

Chapter 14 - Less Talk, More Action

There were several moments of uncomfortable silence after Draco sat down. Harry was beginning to think that this too was a mistake.  
Why does he want to eat with me? Did he follow me?  
Harry frowned as he tried to get a read on the situation. If he were being honest, Malfoy looked super nervous. He was picking at one of the pastries and casting worried glances at Harry pretty often. Harry sighed, it was going to be up to him to start a conversation, wasn't it?  
"So, hows your headache? It looked like you were pretty hungover in the Great Hall."  
Great Harry. That's a REAL smooth conversation starter. Way to go. No wonder you're single.  
While Harry was beating himself up about it however, Draco was touched that he noticed.  
"It's a bit better, I took a tonic which should kick in and relieve it completely soon enough." He smiled, knowing that Potters thoughtfulness would probably make everything easier. But how do you START a conversation like this? With girls, its easy. Draco was a little ashamed to admit it but. He really just took them right to bed and that was it. None of them really wanted to talk and get to know him. None of them wanted to spend time with him. They just fulfilled each other's needs and called it quits.  
So how in the bloody hell is he supposed to have a serious conversation about dating HARRY POTTER.  
"So Harry, I wanted to- can we, I think that you.. " Draco groaned. This was fucking impossible. He could feel his face burning and Harry just looked confused.  
Taking a derp breath, he tried again. Maybe speaking slower would help the words.  
"Earlier, you said that you were Bi, that you understood what was going on. And I've been realizing this for awhile now but I think I wanted to say it out loud, to you. Sober, preferably. I am gay. And I really like you." Draco paused to catch his breath, the words coming out rushed at the end. He stared at Harry, trying to get a read on his thoughts.  
Harrys brow was furrowed. He looked confused. Draco wasn't sure if this was good or bad so he rushed on.  
"I know I don't have any business liking you. I've been horrible to you my whole life. During the war we almost died because of how badly I screwed up. But this is our last year at Hogwarts. I want to do something that matters. I want to be someone who matters. And I guess I just started looking at you differently. I don't know. This is stupid, I'm stupid, I'll just g-" Draco was cut off by a mouth rushing to meet his.  
Harry had been shocked honestly. He wasn't actually suprised that Draco liked him or anything. He was shocked that he SAID something. Harry was just trying to process what to do or say when Draco started to make excuses and get up. Harry had to act fast and say something but he didn't know what. So. He grabbed Draco and just acted.  
His lips were soft. He tasted like sugar and raspberries. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds but the message behind it was clear.  
Stay.  
When Draco fought through his shock and finally pulled away, Harry was just as flushed as Draco felt.  
Holy shit. Harry Potter just kissed me.  
Draco's head was reeling. Neither of them said anything for a minute, they just studied eachother in silence. Harry looked like he was fighting a smile.  
"Does that answer your question?" He asked softly.  
"Potter, I don't believe I ever asked a question." Draco rasped. He wasn't sure where the air in his lungs went but. It definitely made it harder to talk.  
Harry stopped fighting the smile and just let it stretch across his face. Honestly it was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen.  
"What now?"  
The question hung in the air between them. Harry wasn't sure if he asked or if Draco did. But it was a question that needed an answer.  
Harry studied Draco some more. Maybe he was thinking. Or maybe he just liked looking at the blonde man across from him. Honestly Harry couldn't tell, and didn't really care.  
"I don't know, we could see where this goes? I'm not sure if you want to make this into a relationship. Or if that's a good idea as of now. But we can work on it. What do you want?" Harry questioned.  
Draco pursed his lips and thought on it. He stared out at the view from the astronomy tower. If his father were still around, this would never have been an option. If Voldemort were still around, Draco would be a stain on the wall.  
But now, the freedom was exhilarating. Draco could choose his future with this boy with little fear of repercussion from his parents or the Dark Lord.  
What did Draco want? Draco wanted to spend time with Harry. He wanted to see where this spark between them led. Draco wanted to brush Harry's stupid hair out of his stupid face and kiss his stupid scar. And now? There was nothing stopping him.  
"What I want.. What I want is you. It's been you for awhile. I want to see where this is going to take us. We don't need to make anything official right now though, that's fine. But definitely realize I'm going to stake a claim on you." He spoke softly, a smile, a real smile, stretching across his face.  
Harry blushed bright red and nodded. This was a start. A good one. Something new they could build off of.  
Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry again, slower. He wanted to savor this. The choosen one chose him. The hero picked the villain. Even if it didn't work out in the end, he was what Harry wanted now. And Draco wanted to make every moment count.  
Their kiss was slow, sweet and long. Full of the unspoken words between them. They explored eachother softly, Draco's hand finally making it to Harry's hair. Harry's hands resting on Draco's shoulder and back.  
They kissed with no hesitation, no holding back, just learning eachother. Just being happy to be with eachother. There was no pressure for more. No question. Just them.  
When they finally pulled away for hair, they were both grinning at eachother. The joy in the air was almost palpable. There was no mistaking the new bond between them. No hiding it. And why should they?  
There didn't need to be secrets or fear about them, so there wouldn't be. For that moment, everything was perfect. 

Chapter 15 - Coffee and Bobs

Ron Weasley wouldn't call himself oblivious. In fact, if you asked him, he would say he was quite perceptive. He just happened to be perceptive more when it was pointed out then on his own time. He was a listener! That's it.  
What Ron really was, however, was supportive. He'd learned after the war to be greatful for what he had. For who he had. He never wanted to make the mistake of losing someone because they were different people or got into a fight.  
One has to be greatful for what they have. Friends.. family.. chicken.. there is important things that deserved to be honored above all. Besides, if it didn't have to do anything with Ron directly, certainly there were better topics to get himself involved in.  
But he would always be there for his friends. No matter who they chose. No matter what obstacles were in the way. And they will always be there for him too. Or they would. If Ron actually told them anything.  
_______  
Whenever Ron woke up, people ran. Sometimes screaming. It was not Ron's fault. It wasnt his fault it was hard to wake him. It was not his fault he woke with his wand drawn, ready to fight. It was not his fault that he had nightmares that paralyzed him in fear. It was not his fault that he couldn't save his brother. It was not his fault that he couldn't stop seeing their faces when he slept. Professor Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, Tonks, Colin. The names went on. Their faces never left his dreams. And it was not his fault.  
After the war, after the seemingly endless procession of funerals, Ron realized something important. He needed help.  
When there was no longer pressing need to be the choosen ones best friend, saviour of the wizarding world, Ron just lost his motivation. He didn't do much, he couldn't do much. Days and weeks blurred by in a mind numbing march. Ron didn't want to play quidditch or act like everything was fine. He lost his brother. Nothing was fine. And it never would be. Life had lost the subtle joy it always held. There was no excitement and no adventure. Ron would be ok with never going on an adventure again.  
And then there was the nightmares. They never stopped. The moment he closed his eyes, they took over his mind. The faces. Always the faces. They always came, one after the other. Its your fault. Its your fault. Its your fault.  
Those words. Those three words haunted him day and night. He tried everything to make the faces and the words go away. Firewhiskey only made everything worse. One time, in despair, he created a gash on his wrist hoping to scare them but all that did was create a mess to clean up and make Ron dizzy from bloodloss.  
The guilt was mounting high. Everything felt bleak and there was always a sense of hopelessness. Ron was fed up with it. He didn't deserve to be happy, that much was true. But he definitely deserved better then this.  
So, he acted.  
One day, in the middle of summer, Ron got up out of bed and went downstairs. The house was quiet. There was no one in the kitchen or the garden. For the most part everyone stayed in their own respective rooms. His mum had originally tried to stay strong and keep them all together but a couple weeks in she just shattered and gave up.  
He walked slowly into the kitchen and made a sandwich. He should probably eat something, he honestly wasn't hungry. But he didn't want to deal with the fatigue.  
Eating his sandwich slowly, he walked out of the house and made his way towards the edge of the protective wards. He'd forgotten how bright the sun was, how fresh the air could be. All of a sudden he felt a bit like a starving man. He stopped walking and took a moment to just gulp down fresh air and look around. Nothing had changed. On the outside everything looked the same. But all of the people were beyond destroyed.  
Shaking his head slowly, Ron exited the wards and apparated away. He landed somewhere London. He would have gone to Muggle London but they wouldn't be able to help him there. Rolling his eyes, he realized an easier approach. He apparated again to St. Mungos. Pushing his way inside, he made towards the front desk. The tired looking witch smiled at him encouragingly.  
"Hi, my name is Ron." His voice was weak and hoarse from disuse. He wasn't sure when the last time he used it was.  
Swallowing hard he tried again. "Hi, my name is Ron and I want to set up an appointment for counseling?" He tried to phrase it formally but his raspy voice and slight nervous made him sound way more aggressive then he'd like.  
The receptionist didn't say anything, just pointed to a poster on the wall.  
"Witches and Wizards seeking counseling post-war, visit the new wing~ Level 6, The Emotional Trauma Ward."  
Ron nodded slowly and waved at the receptionist as he left the hall. On level 6, he found a waiting room and a small group of witches and wizards. They all held a slip with a number on it. Looking around, Ron found a dispenser and entered his name so that he too, could get a number. Once he got his, number 283, he took a seat and waited.  
Eventually his number was called. Standing up, Ron swallowed his pride and anxiety and followed the small wizened man who had called his name. He was led to a small office with a desk and two small chairs.  
He sat in the chair opposite of the desk and waited more. A few minutes later a middle aged lady with green hair and tiny spectacles walked in smiling and sat in the other chair.  
"Hello, you're Ron yes? I am Dr. Meznoa. Do you want to share a little bit about why you're here?" Her voice was clear and so was her smile. Ron felt himself slowly relaxing into his chair. Then, Ron started to talk.  
After the session, Ron left with clear instructions to come back the following week, same time. He didn't feel much different but it was nice to get his thoughts and feelings out. Meznoa had instructed him to remind himself periodically that it was not his fault whenever he started hearing the voices from his dreams. It sounded easy enough he supposed.  
He was so lost in thought as he was walking that he stopped paying attention to where he was going amd his surroundings. Crashes were bound to happen.  
He heard a small yelp as a blonde bundle crashed into him at warp speed. He felt two tiny hands brace themselves against his chest. He also felt a hot liquid being poured down his chest and pants.  
Stepping back, he conjured napkins, apologizing and trying to help clean up the mess.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you, and now you've wasted your drink." He apologized, stooping over to grab the dropped cup. It smelled like coffee. Looking up, he offered the cup back to the person and slowly realized who it was.  
"Luna! Oh, hi, it's been awhile." He felt a weak smile slowly spread across his face. That was new.  
The small blonde smiled back at him, she hadn't changed much. Albeit she now sported a messy bob but it very much so suited her.  
"Ron! Yeah it's been ages hasn't it? You kind of disappeared after Hogwarts. It's nice to crash into you." Luna laughed lightly at her own pun as she finished mopping the coffee off her own shirt and gathered all the tissues they used. He watched, transfixed as she put them all on the sidewalk and set them on fire with a flick of her wand.  
She waved and turned, appearing to be leaving. Ron wasn't sure he wanted her to. He missed human interaction.  
"Let me buy you a new one? " he asked, slightly out of breath. He kind of wished he sounded more sure of himself but, oh well.  
Luna whipped around and nodded. The dreamy smile she was so well known for spread across her face. She looped her arm through his and led him the opposite way she'd been heading.  
She. Was. Touching. Him. Ron wasn't quite sure what to think. Nobody had touched him since his and Hermione's kiss in the room. He didn't count the endless pats on the shoulders and handshakes at funerals. He didn't think about those. But Luna. She just, wrapped her arm through his like it was just that easy. He really liked it.  
They walked in silence for a moment, Ron just admiring the ease of transition in his day. He then realized he should say something.  
"So, Luna, what have you been up to this summer?" Probably not the best phrase but it was just going to be what he went with.  
"Daddy and I have been restoring our house after his horn exploded. Other then that, I've been going out and just trying to move forward. I'm sure you understand, that's why you're here isn't it? You're trying to make things better?" Her soft voice held the weight of the worlds in it. Ron didn't have a vocal response so he nodded. Luna smiled sweetly at him and stopped in front of a building.  
"I admire that, Ron. Alot of people don't have the courage or strength to try to do that, not this early anyways."  
Ron frowned. It had been almost four weeks since the war. He understood that everyone worked differently but he thought that he'd waited AGES to try to get help.  
"Thank you, Luna. That means alot to me. I just kind of had a feeling today was the day I do something about it." Ron didn't feel like explaining his words and Luna didn't ask for an explanation. He had a feeling she just knew.  
Stepping inside the building, he saw an odd blend of a muggle coffee shop and a wizarding one. There was furniture everywhere and the whole place had a very homely vibe. It kind of reminded Ron of his home, full of activity and heavenly smells.  
They walked arm in arm to the counter and Luna ordered her drink. The barista looked at Ron and it took him a moment to realize he hadn't ordered yet either.  
"Oh. I'll get what she's getting." He said hurriedly. The man behind the counter smiled and totaled their costs. Ron pulled out his coin purse and payed, making sure to leave money for a decent tip. Being a hero payed well. Enough that he wanted to share.  
Luna led him to another counter and began talking animatedly.  
"I come here all the time, it's where I spend my friday nights and Wednesday mornings. I love the atmosphere here. There aren't any nargles and I can do any work I have in peace. Not to mention all the people are super friendly!" She paused and smiled at him.  
"You should start coming here with me. It'd be nice to see you more."  
Ron smiled a real smile this time. It didn't feel weak anymore.  
"I'd like that, Luna."  
They got their coffee and moved to sit on a couch near the door. Conversation flowed easily between them and they just enjoyed eachothers company.  
When it was time to go, Luna suprised Ron again by wrapping him in a tight hug. He noticed she smelled like honeysuckle and jasmine.  
"You're never alone, Ron." She whispered. He wasn't even quite sure she said it, as much as he just felt it. And then she was gone.  
_______  
Weeks passed and Ron slowly improved every day. A combination of therapy and seeing Luna twice to three times a week did wonders for his soul. He didn't especially like counseling. It was hard sometimes and Dr. Meznoa really got to a soul deep level with him. But he did love spending time with Luna. It was never forced and he never had to pretend around her.  
He wasn't sure if she was psychic or what but she read people so accurately he wouldn't be suprised.  
He had also reached out and gotten in touch with Harry and Hermione again, they were also coping and he saw them a couple times throughout the summer.  
Things just felt better. Ron felt more alive and honestly he owed it to the tiny little blonde he was currently hugging.  
She pulled back and smiled up at him. Her wide eyes were always so expressful and pure. She never hid anything from him and was never scared to speak her mind. And his for that matter. Ron bent his neck down and on impulse kissed her cheek.  
And then, a second too late, realized what he did.  
"Sorry Luna I-" he was cut off by her small giggle and took a moment to watch her reaction. She wasn't flushed, she didn't even look suprised. But she did still look happy. Maybe even more so.  
They grabbed the coffee they had been waiting for and sat down at their spot. Luna didn't ask for an explanation but for once, Ron wanted to give one.  
"Luna I really like you." He breathed. It didn't feel forced or rushed. He and Luna always seemed to do things at their own pace and it worked for them.  
Her smile only grew.  
"I know Ron, I quite like you too." The words echoed in Ron's head. He wasn't sure he got his point across but at the same time. He knew he did. Luna always understood him, what he said, what he meant and what he was trying to say. Even if he didn't know anything else, he still knew that much.  
Their conversation continued, as easily as ever. It was a start. Ron wasn't sure what it was a start of but he felt hope. He felt seen and accepted. Most of all, he felt excitement.  
________  
Flash Forward.  
________  
-The Great Hall-  
"Luna, I know I've been a bit of a jerk to you in the past but would you like to go to the ball with me? When the time comes that is." He finished rather awkwardly. Luna looked rather surprised but a pleasant, dreamy smile came across her face.  
"I'd love to Ron, that'd be wonderful."  
The relief was instantaneous. He wasn't sure why he'd been nervous at all about it. They'd already been dating for several weeks but for some reason he still felt a little nervous around her. The butterflies never truly settled. Nor would they ever. He had mentioned that to Luna once, and she jokingly said that those were the Nargles. He'd rolled his eyes and smiled.  
Smiled. Ron was smiling again. Often too! Alot of that was thanks to Luna. She had helped him out of the darkest place in his life. He was happy again. He could feel again.  
Of course there were still nightmares. There would be for years. But they were easier now. He just had to remind himself it was over and it wasn't his fault.  
He knew his future was bright. He had options and he had time. But the brightest part of his future was always going to be the blonde who was sitting beside him.

Chapter 16 - Secrets and Letting Go

It seemed like minutes had passed when they finally left the tower. Unfortunately it was more like a few hours. They left the tower together, closer then ever. Their walking was completely unhurried as they just enjoyed eachothers company. When they reached the bottom of the steps, they linked pinkies and smiled secretively.  
There was this weird butterfly feeling in Harry's stomach, he sort of felt like flying and simultaneously was so nervous he worried he might hurl. The thoughts in his head were racing 100 miles an hour. He didn't know how he got so lucky. He wasn't sure what to say, or if he should say anything at all. He felt an abnormally goofy smile on his face and just couldn't get rid of it. He was so happy and yet so nervous.  
___

Draco was holding his sworn enemies hand. Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The Gryffindor Saviour. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. How in the world did this happen? Draco was admittedly thrilled, he was to put it shortly, super gay. In both ways. He wanted to shout Harry's name from the roof tops. But then he started thinking. Actual thoughts.  
What does this mean for us? Are we dating now? Should I ask him out? What would my friends say? Do I care? He looks so handsome when he smi-  
Cutting that train of thought off, Draco shook his head softly and rolled his eyes. He was pretty gone for the goofy kid with the lightning scar.  
______  
The two walked throughout the castle well past lunch time, coming up with new excuses for why they shouldn't part. They were in their own blissful bubble of newfound love. Content to hold hands but secretly dying for more. They never noticed absolutely anyone they passed, even a certain long haired Weasley girl who was searching for Harry in hopes of finally having that talk with him. When Ginny saw them pass, she quickly realized she once again missed her chance and felt her face turn as red as her hair.  
Should I just give up? They look pretty happy. He doesn't want me anymore..  
She sighed and started walking the opposite direction. Knowing deep down she just didn't have a way to beat that. She wished things were different. She should have fought harder for him. Should have realized what she felt sooner. Instead she wasted her chances and when she came around, he wasn't waiting for her like she thought he'd be.  
She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't wish him ill. She just wanted him back. And that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
She arrived in the Gryffindor dormitory and made her way up to her room. Sighing heavily, she looked around at the things in her room. There were pictures of her and Harry together, mixed in with Quidditch trophies and posters. She'd have to fix that.  
Moving around the room, Ginny began to take the pictures down. Cutting her attachments to Harry off one, by one, by one. Eventually there was one left. She remembered this one like it was yesterday. From last fall, they were outside and making leaf piles to jump into. She had just thrown a clump of them in the air and he had kissed her while the leaves fell. Hermione snuck a picture in and framed it for Ginny and Harry.  
Sighing lightly, she added that picture to the box of them and put the lid on, sliding it under her bed. It was time to move on.  
_______  
Harry was pushed up against the wall. And if he was going to be honest, he liked it. Alot. He and Draco had gotten in a playful nudging match which turned into light pushing, only ending when Draco shoved him against a wall and held him there. Harry had gasped from suprise and then just held Draco's gaze with a smirk, wondering who would break the stare first.  
Turns out Harry did. He was holding the gaze one moment and then was overcome with the desire to kiss Draco. Just a light peck. He was still hesitant. Didn't want to break this new thing between them. But regardless, the need to be close to Draco was a little overwhelming. He kinda just wanted to be around him all the time. Which was a ridiculous idea, but still a fun one.  
They hadn't been kissing long when they heard someone clear their throat. Snapping apart, both boys flushed when they realized who had interrupted them. It was no one other then their very own Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall. And Horace Slughorn. Both of whom were smiling quite widely. There goes the secret of their newfound thing.

Chapter 17 - Young Love and Issues

Minerva McGonagall considered herself a pretty knowledgeable person when it came to the doings of her students. She knew of the Marauders map that Harry used, in fact, when his father was in her class, it was she who suggested spells under her breath that might make it work better. She was indeed a true Gryffindor and she enjoyed watching her little lions flourish as they grew and become more and more daring.  
When she observed Draco Malfoy and Mr. Zabinni begin to sit at her houses table, she immediately knew what was going on. As did Horace. When it became more evident that Zabinni and Granger had become a couple, Horace had immediately suggested a bet to see who Draco might end up with. The most obvious choice was Harry Potter but was it too much to hope for?  
Apparently not. Minerva couldn't stop herself from smiling quite widely. She had, after all, just won 10 galleons. Horace was smiling too, despite the fact that he had just lost money. He had some sort of obsession with 'young love'.  
They had simply been walking down the halls when Horace claimed to hear a pair of footsteps and suggested they took a detour and see which pair of lovebirds was roaming around this time. Minnie had agreed because, well, why not. Just another thing to gossip with the other teachers about.  
The two were up against a wall in a very flagrant state of affection. Minnie was temporarily suprised how open the two were, especially considering how new this romance was. But they weren't kissing. Just staring. But then they were. And they just went at it.  
Minnie gave them a moment for Horace's sake, the man looked like a kid on Christmas who got everything he wanted. Then she cleared her throat and watched in amusement as they shoved off of eachother and turned red.  
Young love indeed.  
_______  
"As overjoyed as I am to see such a show of.. House unity, I do have to ask that you keep it a little more private. Please refrain from scarring the paintings. Mrs. Johnson and her baby look like they are going to need therapy."  
Minnie was GREATLY struggling to hide her smile. But she did have to set ground rules or these two would be shagging on the tables in the great hall. You could cut their sexual tension with a knife.  
Both of the boys looked extremely embarrased and were trying to figure out if they were in trouble or just recieving a warning. Their eyes darted simultaneously between her, Horace, and eachother. Minnie just rolled her eyes and lightly shook her head. She knew Horace looked entirely too happy. Sighing, she turned and walked the other way, she knew Horace would quickly follow.  
Young love indeed.  
_________  
Harry's inner thoughts consisted of shitshitshitshitshit bloody hell what do I do now? Shitshitshit. He's never going to talk to me again.  
He could immediately tell that his face was about the same color as Ron's hair. Professor McGonagall looked amused and he couldn't tell if this was good or bad. Slughorn however looked thrilled and Harry had to supress a groan. He was never going to hear the end of this.  
He couldn't open his mouth to say anything, he was too embarrassed that they got caught that all he could do was stare mutely in horror. He couldn't quite catch what McGonagall said over the ringing in his ears. But considering Malfoy was nodding lightly, he assumed Draco caught some of it.  
When they left, Harry turned to Draco and just looked at him, trying to judge his reaction. They both just watched each other for a moment before Draco burst out laughing.  
"You should have seen your face Potter!! You look horrified! Haven't you ever been caught snogging before?"  
Harry didn't think it'd be possible to blush more but, apparently he was wrong. Malfoy would be Malfoy.  
"I just wasn't sure if you wanted people to see us, ok?! I'm sorry that I have so much less experience then you." Harry snapped, his embarrassment quickly turning to anger.  
_____  
Draco quickly stopped smiling. So that's what the problem was. To be fair, it was a good reason to be frustrated. Draco wasn't sure what he wanted with Harry, he just knew he wanted Harry.  
"I can't say I have an answer about that Harry, I don't know what you want or where you want this to end up. I haven't given it loads of thought myself to be honest. It's just so new." He said slowly, letting out a sigh as Harry's outward show of anger dissipated and a frown appeared.  
"Well do you want people knowing you're gay?" Harry asked tentatively.  
Draco started a little. Yet another thing he hadn't considered much. To date Harry, he'd have to come out. Or ask Harry to date him in secret. Which really wouldn't be fair to eother of them.  
If he were being perfectly honest, Draco would be ok with never coming out. Staying hidden forever in the dark. He wasn't a Gryffindor. He wasn't brave. He wasn't fearless. Draco was terrified.  
"I'm scared of that."  
"I know, and that's ok. Everyone gets scared sometimes Draco. If you want to take it slow we can do that. Hell, we don't have to date at all. We can forget this happened if you want. " Draco heard Harry, sort of. He knew what he was saying. But Draco was thinking more about holding Harry's hand. That was what he wanted.  
"I want you." That was all that came out of Draco's mouth. The relief in Harry's bright green eyes was overwhelming as Draco took his hand.  
"Great, uh, yeah, cool. We can do this. However slow you need. Just make sure to let me know as we go." Harry stuttered.  
They walked to the kitchens to grab some food, holding hands all the way.  
This could be a great story.

Chapter 18 - Confusion and Kisses

It was weird. That was the best way Draco could describe it. The dance was in a couple days, Draco was dating Harry Potter, and it was weird. Not bad, not at all. Just strange. The first day they were together everybody stared at them and whispered to each other. Draco couldn't stop blushing, it wasn't like him to be so flustered about the person he was with.  
It'd been a couple days now, spending constant time with Harry was nice, not even unusual. Their routines worked suprisingly well together. The biggest difference was they held hands in the hallway. And the kissing. They were kissing. He Was Kissing Harry Potter. Often too!  
Draco wasn't one to brag, but he knew that he was an excellent kisser. Girls always commented on that. Harry was different though. He wasn't skilled or rough, he was sweet. Slow. It was like he just kind of kissed with his heart.  
Draco shook his head roughly and sat up in his bed. He didn't want to spend the day thinking about Harry, he would rather just be with him. He knew Harry was out doing some sort of chore for McGonagall, and to be honest he was a little worried about it. Harry had disappeared for a little bit and came back looking sort of dreamy and disoriented. He had a small lump in his pocket. He said it was important and a secret.  
Shrugging, Draco got up and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He found Blaise at the Gryffindor table, unsurprisingly he had Hermione in his arms. He sat down across from his friend and started dishing up. Looking around the hall, he saw alot more house unity. The sectioned tables were more ignored and people seemed to be starting to sit with whomever they wanted. They had started that. Actually, Blaise and Hermione had started that. It never failed to awe him how far they've come in such a short time.  
"Draco, where's Harry?"  
Draco quickly snapped to attention at Blaise's question. Hermione was also looking at him rather curiously. That was strange. He kind of figured that Harry would have told his best friend what he was up to. Maybe it was top secret.  
Draco swelled up with pride at the idea that Harry trusted him enough to let HIM know over Hermione.  
"He's out and about, wandering." He let on, trying to stay as vague as possible. He saw McGonagall enter the hall and was rather embarrassed to discover he was excited, this meant Harry was back. Glancing around, he couldn't find him. But McGonagall was sitting down and eating with the teachers now.  
Making up his mind, Draco got up and approached the Teacher's table. Minerva glanced up as Draco neared and smiled at him inquisitivley.  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"  
"I was wondering, headmistress, when it might be that Harry comes back from the errand?"  
McGonagall's smile faded as she began to look confused. Draco realized that maybe he wasn't supposed to know and felt guilty immediately.  
"I'm sorry if he wasn't supposed to tell me headmistress, I just wanted to know where he was going and he said that it was a secret and he'd tell me when he got back. He kind of looked funny but I figured it was ner-"  
McGonagall raised her hand to silence him. Her face had completely lost its smile and her lips were pursed rather tightly.  
"Mr. Malfoy when was the last you saw Potter?"  
"Why last night before we went to bed. He said he was going to be late to breakfast because of the errand."  
McGonagall stood up immediately and scanned the hall rather quickly before moving around the professors table and striding towards the doors.  
Draco ran to keep up, worried now more then ever.  
"Headmistress?"  
She stopped and swung around so fast that Draco almost crashed into her. She had a grim scary look on her face.  
"I didn't send Harry on any errand Mr. Malfoy. I fear he's under a spell."  
Draco's stomach turned and boiled with a suprising amount of fear.  
"Well where could he be?"  
It was at that moment that Harry appeared, smiling brightly at the both of them.  
"Good morning!" He exclaimed, skipping up and kissing Draco on the cheek.  
Draco's face flushed from the show of affection but he was overcome with relief. Harry was safe.  
"Mr. Potter where the bloody hell have you been?" McGonagall demanded, her face turning slightly red from anger or embarrassment or who even knows anymore.  
Harry's bright smile dimmed a little as confusion slowly took his place.  
"I was running an errand for you, like we talked about last night?" He asked.  
"What was the errand?" She demanded, stepping closer and studying his face for something.  
"You wanted me to.. I was supposed to.. I don't quite remember to be honest." Harry's face was full of confusion and his eyes glazed over a little.  
"Well where have you been?" Draco asked slowly, looking back and forth between the two people in front of him.  
"I don't remember, but I sure am hungry!" Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand and skipping into the great hall.  
McGonagall slowly walked to her study and sat down. It was time to figure out who was messing with her students. This was completely unacceptable behavior at Hogwarts.

Chapter 19 - Empty Thoughts and Obsession

Harry was losing time. He wasn't sure what was going on, or maybe he was going insane? Either way things were missing from his memory. He knew he went on an errand for McGonagall but when he tried to think more about it, a fog clouded his mind and he was left in a state of major confusion.  
He knew McGonagall would never do anything to endanger him so he just trusted she was keeping the secret safe.  
Harry was absolutely thrilled that Draco was letting him drag him around and hold his hand, he was not expecting it at all. Harry found himself wanting to do all the cute couple-y stuff he often made fun of others for and pretended to retch at. He had come to the realization that maybe he was just jealous. Doesn't matter now though!  
I got the best looking guy at school! Harry thought, smirking. He looked behind him, slightly transfixed by their joined hands. Draco was staring at it too. They looked at eachother and both flushed a little. Harry thought he saw a small smile appear on Draco's face. He had to stop himself from swooning. This man was certainly a lady-killer. And a man killer. He just has a little something for everyone I guess.  
___________  
Draco's mind was a jumbled mess that went something along the lines of "cute boy.. Bad problem.. cute boy.. bad problem.. food? Boy?? Problem. BOYFRIEND!!!" He couldn't even think in full sentences. Or was he even thinking? He wanted to stay serious but it was so hard to concentrate when Harry just looked so happy to be here with him.  
Draco was so unused to touching someone just for the sake of touching them but he was not at all against it. Holding Harry's hand was a better experience than his first time riding a broom. It was a little awkward, mostly because Draco kept restraining himself from swinging their joined hands. He opted to keep his arm stiff and at his side.  
Brushing his thumb over Harry's knuckles, Draco looked up and froze, they were already in the Great Hall and Draco hadn't even noticed. He was too busy being transfixed by the little scar on Harry's knuckle.  
Harry waltzed over to the table and plopped down, uncharacteristically flamboyant and loud. Draco moved to sit down across from him but stopped when Harry didn't let go of his hand. Instead, he was pulled down on the bench beside him. Harry Potter was grinning like he didn't have a care in the world as he grabbed a handful of grapes to eat. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed a shiny green apple. What a dork.  
____________  
Harry looked over his choice of breakfast options and frowned, none of them looked super appealing. In fact, he wasn't even hungry anymore. All he wanted to do was look at Draco and think about Draco. He almost couldn't take his eyes off of him. Draco just took over his every thought and it was so extremely difficult to concentrate. Much less eat.  
Smiling at the gorgeous blonde, Harry opted to take a couple handfulls of grapes, that would have to do for now. The most important thing was how could Harry get Draco back up to the astronomy tower? Or maybe they could borrow the room of requirements. Either way Harry was determined to have time with his new boyfriend.  
Harry's grin only got wider as he realized the ball was in two days. He could just practice dancing with him. All the time. Just them. Forever.  
__________  
The other students from the different schools blended in so well Harry had actually forgotten they were there. That was until a girl who looked to be about their age came up to them. She was wearing the Beauxbaton crest on her silky blue robes. Harry thought perhaps she was talking to him but he tuned out after a minute, choosing instead to focus on Draco's lips when he spoke to the girl, he seemed to be dismissing her. But it didn't matter.  
Harry's hazy thoughts faded and he just stopped thinking about anything. There was just Draco Malfoy and only Draco. 

____________

Ron was to say the least, confused. It appeared they were dating now? He had figured that something was up, Harry had never been so carefree, happy, and.. loud acting? He wasn't sure what the word for it was. But his actions were loud.  
Shrugging, he took a bite of his chicken and tuned back in to what his girlfriend was saying. Luna was by far the most entertaining storyteller he knew. One of the many reasons he adored the quirky blonde.

Chapter 20 - (Not a real chapter - April fools day prank) Villains and Poor Planning

Crookshanks stepped out from behind the pillar where he had been hiding. Waiting for Harry to finally be alone. It was time. Time to take revenge. Grabbing Draco's severed hand, Crookshanks flung it at the back of Harry's head as hard as he could.  
Thwunk  
It hit the back of Harry Potter's stupid head with a wet thud and fell to the floor. Harry turned and let out an obnoxiously shrill screach, tripping and falling over his robes in a vain attempt to back away from the bloody meal. It seemed as though once again, Crookshanks's efforts were unrecognized.  
-Flashback-  
Crookshanks had spent hours finding the perfect rabbit, its body was lush and he could tell by the tang of blood that the rabbit meat would be almost perfect. He was very proud of this catch, it wasn't often that Crookshanks tried to catch live food. It was no secret living inside had made him fat and lazy.  
He proudly strutted back to the castle and went to find his favorite male. Harry had always treated him well and Crookshanks was excited to share a meal with him.  
He dropped the fresh rabbit on the boys sleeping form and waited with excitement. Soon the boy woke up and smiled at Crookshanks, then saw the rabbit in his lap. His jaw dropped. Crookshanks felt his chest swell up in pride as he watched Harry's eyes widen.  
That was. Until the boy let out the most high pitched scream Crookshanks had ever heard. Harry stood up on his bed and leaped off, leaving a confused Crookshanks with the still warm rabbit.  
Why couldn't his human appreciate the effort he had put in to this?  
-End of Flashback-  
Harry paused his screaming as he realized who's hand it was. Draco. He stared in horror at the malicious look in the devil cat's eyes amd turned and ran as fast as he could to the dormitory.  
Running up the stairs to his room, he jumped when he saw that Crookshanks had somehow beat him there. The cat cocked its head and turned and slunk through the door to Harry's room.  
It was covered in blood. There was someone underneath his blankets though, peeling back the covers, Harry found Draco Malfoy, or at least what was left of him. All over his bed.  
-Flashback-  
Crookshanks was sleeping peacefully on Harry's bed while his humans were out eating dinner. He figured he'd keep the bed warm while they were out and he and Harry could share later. Provided Harry kept to his own inch of the bed this time.  
He was dreaming of hunting a deer. Just about to leap and take it in his mouth when suddenly he woke up. Confused, the old cat blinked his eyes and found a tired Harry holding him in his arms.  
Purring, Crookshanks nuzzled Harry's face and allowed the male to resituate them. The only problem was Harry was taking up like. Half the space. This was against the rules. The male KNEW he was only allowed 25%. The twin sized bed was MORE than enough for them to both sleep comfortably in the space they needed.  
Why couldn't this boy just respect the holy law of Cat?  
-End of Flashback-  
Harry was completely unable to comprehend a world with out Draco Malfoy. It was much too much to bear. Kissing Draco's lips once, Harry ran out the doors of the dormitory and flung himself off the astronomy tower, flipping off Crookshanks with both hands all the way down. He had landed with a rather impressive splat when Draco sat up.  
"Did we fool him?" Draco asked, grinning. Already taking the fake stump off his perfectly healthy hand. Crookshanks was at a loss for words. He always was, he was a cat after all. But. This wasn't quite the plan.  
He flicked his tail towards the astronomy tower and watched Draco find Harry's splattered remains. The horror on Draco's face made Crookshanks want to feel bad for him.. but. He just didn't really... care?  
Draco ran out of the room, supposedly going to try to save his lover. Crookshanks licked the fake blood off his fur and stared at the mess Harry had made on the grounds. It was then he saw a robed figure falling to the ground, backwards, so as to flip of the sky.  
He could hear a very faint "Fuck You World!!" Before there was another gruesome splat. They had landed right next to eachother. In fact, it appeared as though they were looking at eachother, even in death their hands were reaching towards eachother. How poetic. What Shakespearean bullshit.  
Now who the hell was going to clean up all the fake blood off his bed??


End file.
